Protected by a Hedgehog A Shadow Love Story
by Venomdancer
Summary: OC Elizabeth the Hedgehog had a perfect life, until she bumpped into Shadow the hedgehog. After Shadow saving Elizabeth from another Hedgehog trying to rape her. Shadow took her in... Elizabeth and Shadow felt like they loved each other.ShadowxOC
1. 1 Who is he?

Yay, I got one of my stories that I wrote on here. Okay, My OC Elizabeth, is 15 years old, and she's a hedgehog. Anyway, enjoy. Sorry for the short auther's note. **I do not own anything from Sonic. Elizabeth is my OC.**

* * *

My name is Elizabeth. I'm a hedgehog, and I'm about to tell you the story of when I was kidnapped by Shadow the hedgehog. It started off as a usual day when I was hanging out with my friends. Lyssa, Sherily, and Brittany. We were all hedgehogs. We weren't your everyday hedgehogs. Don't ask me.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Lyssa asked.

"I dunno. Elizabeth, what do you want to do?" Brittany asked me.

I thought for a minute. Why would the want to ask me what to do? They don't like to do the things that I like to do. So I turned to Sherily.

"What do _you _want to do, Sherily?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we hang out at the park?" Sherily suggested.

"Yeah, it's not everyday when we hang out at the park." Lyssa said.

"Good plan."

I didn't like going to the park that often, because I always feel like that I'm being stalked by someone. But I didn't want to put them down. The park was always our favorite place to be. So I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Let's go." Shirley said.

We all went to the park to hang out. When we made it to the park, I felt something in my gut. I didn't want to tell them, so I didn't. We went to sit down, it got worse. I held it in. Lyssa looked at me.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Lyssa asked me.

"I'm fine." I said.

Shirley looked at me, then Brittany. "Do you think that she is okay, Brittany?"

"I don't think so. Do you want to go, Elizabeth? Go home?" Brittany asked.

Obviously they were trying to get rid of me. But then Lyssa said, "Hey, if she says that she's okay, then she's okay."

"Thanks, Lyssa." I said.

Then we saw a pink hedgehog and a blue hedgehog. The pink hedgehog was named Amy Rose. And the blue one was Sonic. Every girl loved Sonic. Except me, Lyssa, Shirley, and Brittany. We just watched Amy chase Sonic. Then Brittany sighed.

"Why won't she stop chasing Sonic?" Brittany asked out loud.

"I dunno. She needs to get over it." Sherily said.

They were making fun of her. I knew it. And Lyssa knew it. So we didn't say anything. We just listened to them grippe on how Amy loved Sonic so much. Amy needed someone who cares about her. Then Sonic stopped. And turned to face Amy.

"Amy! You need to stop chacing me! It's effin' annoying!" Sonic yelled.

Sherliy and Brittany started laughing. Lyssa and I just stared at each other. We never thought that Sonic would do that. Then we looked over at Sonic and Amy. Tears started down at Amy's cheek.

"Sonic..." Amy said.

"No, Amy! Enough of this! I'm tired of you chasing me! You should be to!" Sonic yelled. Then he ran off.

Brittany and Sherily got up and went to Amy. I knew what they were gonna do. So I got in front of them.

"Leave her alone!" I said.

"Oh relax, Elizabeth. We're not gonna do anything." Sherily said sarcastically. Then she pushed me aside.

"Hey, Amy." Brittany started. "Why don't you find someone who won't run away from you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brittany! Don't!" I said.

Brittany looked at me. Then back at Amy. "You should know by now that Sonic doesn't love you."

"Don't bully her!" Lyssa said.

"Shut up." Sherily said.

"You... got it all wrong." Amy said. Then she looked away.

"Brittany, Sherily. Why don't you guys go bully someone else?" I asked.

"You're sticking up for her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't deserve to be bullied."

Amy looked up at me. I was in front of her. Trying not to let Brittany or Sheirly bully her. She doesn't deserve to be bullied. There are other people who doesn't like to see Amy being bullied. Like, the red Echidna

"Hey, what's going on over here?" The red Echidna asked.

Lyssa was right beside me. Sherily and Brittany looked at the Echidna. His name was didn't like him because of his attitude. So they went some where else. Leaving me, Lyssa, and Amy behind. Amy looked up at Knuckles. Then she got up.

"It's nothing, Knuckles." Amy said. Then she looked at me and Lyssa. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Lyssa and I said at the same time.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked. "I haven't seen you guys before."

"I'm Lyssa." Lyssa said.

I blinked for a few times. Was it safe to tell him our names? Was he gonna tell the someone about us or something?

"I'm Elizabeth." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Knuckles said. "In case you don't know, I'm Knuckles."

"We've seen you." Lyssa said.

Wrong thing to say! Anyway, I looked at Lyssa. "I think we should go now."

"Yeah, it's nice meeting you guys." Lyssa said.

We were on our way out of the park. We were talking on how Brittany and Sherily were being mean to Amy. When we made it to Lyssa's block on where she lived she looked at me.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna sleep over?" Lyssa asked.

I looked at her. "I'm sure. My mom would be worried."

"Okay, have fun." Lyssa said as she ran off.

I turned around and I was on my way home._"Why would Brittany and Sherily make fun of Amy like that? It's not like she did anything wrong." _I thought as I walked home. When I made the wrong turn I saw a lot of strange writing's on the walls. When I turned to walk home. I ran off. When I wasn't looking I bumped into another Hedgehog. He was black with red stripes on him. He looked down at me. He looked mad.

"Watch it!" He said in a dark tone.

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one who-" I stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said.

I don't remember seeing him anywhere. He gave me a wicked smile. Was he reading my mind?

"I'm sorry. I'll just go." I said.

I was trying not to show my fear of him. I got up and started on my way. Shadow grabbed my arm. I looked over at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You fear me." Shadow said.

I looked at him in fear. "You read my mind?"

"Don't hide it." Shadow said.

I slapped my hand free from his grasp. "Don't even think about it!"

I started to run he didn't run after me. I panted when I was on my way home. I finally made it home. My mom was waiting for me.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Sorry, mom." That was all I said.

I went up stairs and thought about Shadow. I didn't know why he grabbed me like that... I thought about it all day. When I went to my laptop I wondered if Sherily was on, or neither that Lyssa. And Lyssa was on-line. I talked to her. I told her about Shadow, and how he grabbed my arm like he did. After we were done talking, I looked out the window. I didn't see anything or anyone out there. I got on my p.j.'s and went to sleep.

* * *

How was that? I'll try and get the rest of the chapter's on here later this week whenever I don't have anything to do.


	2. 2 No ansers

**Here's the next chapter... I finally got off my lazy butt and put this next chapter on here. ^^' Enjoy~**

_

* * *

__Where am I? Am I dreaming? I walked along a dark road. I didn't know where I was. I think I was dreaming. I looked around. _

_"Hello?" I yelled._

_No answer. I kept on walking the dark road. Then I saw someone standing. It was Shadow. I ran to him. I didn't know what to do except run to him. He looked at me._

_"Shadow!" I yelled._

_"You didn't know me at first, but you still come running?" Shadow asked in a low tone._

_I panted. "I... had no choice."_

I woke up. I didn't know what the dream was about. Why was I dreaming about Shadow? I didn't know him that well to dream about him... When I went down stairs my mom was already up. She looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

I was on my way out the door. I wanted to tell Lyssa about the dream I had. But, I had to see Shadow. I didn't know what was going on over my head. The only place where I could see Shadow was at the park, or at that Allie. When I turned a block, I saw Sherily.

"Hey, Elizabeth." She said.

I didn't talk to her. Then I said. "What do you want?

"I was just on my way to see you. Are you okay?" Sherily asked.

"Fine." I ground.

Then Shirley saw Shadow. Shirley looked at me. "Is he looking at you?"

"Who?" I asked.

"That black hedgehog. He's looking at you." She said.

When I turned around there Shadow was standing behind me. He gave me a wicked grin. I looked at Sherily. She was looking at me strange.

"Why is he looking at you?" She asked.

"I- I'll go see what he wants." I started at Shadow. But Sherily grabbed my arm.

"What? Go up to a stranger who stares at girls? No way!" She said panicking.

I looked at her. "Shirley, I know that he looks strange. But, I need to see-"

"I know his kind, Elizabeth. He kidnaps little girls!" Shirley whispered.

I looked at Shadow then back at Sheirly. "You're crazy."

"Fine, when he snatches you... don't come running to me." Shirley said as she let go of my arm.

I walked over to Shadow. He was still grinning. I had a hard time moving my feet. I didn't know what he wanted. Shadow's eyes were ruby red. I tried not to stare. When I made it to Shadow he was still grinning.

"We meet again." Shadow said.

"I- yeah..." I said. "Sorry for keeping you..."

"No worries." Shadow said.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered.

Shadow looked at Shirley, she was still watching us. Then he looked at me.

"Why is your friend looking at me?" Shadow asked.

I looked over at Shirley. Then at Shadow. "I'll see what she wants."

To tell you the truth, I didn't know why she was looking at us so closely. Maybe because she still thought that Shadow was a hedgehog that steels little girls? Or something like that. Shadow kept his eyes on me when I was walking to Shirley. I looked back to see if Shadow was still there. He was. His grin got bigger. I gulped.

"What do you want, Sheirly?" I asked.

"I want to make sure that _he _doesn't snatch you!" She yelled.

Shadow came up to us. "Is everything okay?"

"AAA!" I jumped. He scared me.

"What? You didn't see me coming, Elizabeth?" Shadow asked grinning.

Shirley looked at me. "You met him already?"

"I didn't tell him my name!" I said. "W-why don't you just go, Shirley?"

"Elizabeth, I have to make sure that he dosen't-"

"No more, Shirley. I'll make sure that she's in good hands." Shadow said.

I looked at him. "What?"

"No, I'm not leaving her." Shirley argued.

I grabbed Sheirly's arm. "Can you excuese us?"

I walked Shirley some where Shadow can't hear us. I looked back and Shadow was still there. I looked at Shirley.

"Sheirly, we need to talk..." I started.

"He might be a bad guy, Elizabeth! He knows you name!" Shirley yelled.

"Sheirly, you don't even know him."

"No, you don't know him. But some how he knows you! He knows your name, he knew where you'd be-"

"Listen! I might get a chance to know him if you leave us alone-"

"No, Elizabeth. I don't trust him." Shirley started. "But if you trust him more than me. Then be my guest." Shirley said. Then she left.

I just stood there. I didn't know why Sheirly yelled like that. I shook my head and then I walked to Shadow. _"I wonder what he wants for real? Dose- Is he really like those people that snatch up girls? One way to find out..." _I thought. When I made it to Shadow he just looked at me. Did he read my mind or something?

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"I- yeah. I am..." I said.

"Listen, I know that you think I'm the people who takes little kids. But, I'm not." Shadow said.

I gasped. How did he know that? I didn't even say anything. I don't want anyone to read my minds. Not even him.

"How did you?" I stuttered.

"I can read minds."

I rolled my eyes. "Already figured that out."

"Eh. Yeah, I know." Shadow said.

"Why do you want me?" I asked.

"Just, go on home, Elizabeth." Shadow said.

I gave him a look. "What?"

"Go home. It'll be okay." Shadow said.

"You haven't even explained everything to me yet!" I yelled.

"I will when the time is right!" Shadow yelled back.

I looked away. Then back at him. "Fine. Don't tell me."

I started on my way. I didn't look back. When I made it home my mom looked at me but didn't say any thing. I didn't look back. I just went up to my room. I thought about Shadow that night. And why he was always looking at me. I then went to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry for not keeping Shadow on his character. I'm not good with that. ^^;**


	3. 3 Getting Caught

**I finally got off my lazy butt and I put this chapter on here. ^^l Sorry about that. I donot own anything from Sonic X! The OC's are mine. :/ I'll get the next chapter on ASAP. Enjoy~**

* * *

The next morning it was a school day. I got up around six o'clock in the morning before my mom got up. So that way I wouldn't listen to her constant asking on where I've been in the weekends. At seven fifty I walked to school. Hoping that I wouldn't see Shadow. When I saw Lyssa I ran to her. We walked to school together. I told her about Shadow. And that I was thinking about him. She didn't know who he was either. We made it to school and we went to our first hour. I kept on thinking about Shadow all day. Not focusing on my work, study hall was the worst. I couldn't work on my homework. Just think about Shadow. He didn't go to school. I just thought about Shadow. Nothing else.

"Elizabeth." My teacher said. "Elizabeth!" She yelled.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"The bell rang." She said.

"Oh." I got up and went to my next class.

After seventh hour I walked home by myself. Lyssa left early so I walked home by myself. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Shadow, so that way I wouldn't ask him any questions that would upset him. Then I bumped into someone. When I looked up there stood Shadow! I gasped.

"Shadow!" I gasped.

Shadow looked down. "Oh, Elizabeth."

I picked myself up not taking Shadow's hand. I didn't look at him. I knew what he would say. _"Watch where you're going." _That's what I thought that he would say. Shadow then smiled. I forgot that he read minds.

"I wasn't going to say that." Shadow said.

"Whatever." I said folding my hands.

"How was school?" He asked.

I looked at him. "How did you know I was in school?"

"I just guessed." Shadow said smiling.

"It was like any other day." I lied.

I kept on thinking about him no doubt. I looked away. Then back at him. I admit it. I... actually like him a bit. But, I barely know him. Just because he read's mind. Doesn't mean I like him. I looked away.

"... Shadow?" I started. "I- to tell you the truth... I've had a bad day at school."

Shadow raised an eye brow. "What happened?"

"It was any other day. I... always get picked on. That's why I mostly don't trust anyone." I said.

"Why don't you talk to your mom about it?" Shadow asked.

I looked down. "Well... because I don't want her to know."

"You have to talk to someone about it." Shadow said.

"I know. But, I don't like getting anyone in trouble sometimes." I said.

Shadow looked up. It was getting dark. "Maybe you should go home now."

"Okay." I said.

Shadow watched me as I walked passed him. Why was he so content that I had to go home? Oh well, I walked home. This time I was sure that I would bump into anyone. All though, I felt like that I was being fallowed. I didn't hear any foot prints but it felt like that I was being fallowed. l looked behind no one was there. So I ran home. After a while of running I stopped to rest. Then I saw a hedgehog behind me. I got up.

"Who are you?" I asked panting.

"Give me your money." He said.

"What? No!" I yelled

The guy started to beat me. "I said give me your money!"

I got out of his reach. I started to run. He started to chase after me. I didn't know who he was. I just kept running.

"Get away!" I cried out.

He didn't leave me alone. He just kept running after me.

~Shadow's POV~

I heard someone crying out "GET AWAY!" so I decided to run to help the girl out. Then I saw someone chacing after Elizabeth. The guy was beating her. I started after them. Elizabeth wasn't as fast as the hedgehog was.

"Get away from me!" Elizabeth cried again.

I was a little too late. The hedgehog knocked her out. When I went down there. He was startled.

"Who's there?" The hedgehog asked.

"Get. Away. From her." I growled.

"Who are you?"

I stepped out of the dark. He flinched when I came out.

"Now, let's try this again. Get away from the girl." I growled.

"O-okay." The hedgehog said.

The hedgehog ran away. I went to go and pick up Elizabeth and take her to my house. I know that she won't remember anything. I just needed to keep her safe away from this place. I'd do the same for Maria and Rose. So I just went to my place. Instead of Elizabeth's. Mostly because I didn't know where she lived.

* * *

**How was that? I'll get the other chapter on here later on this week. Or maybe now.**


	4. 4 Not Home

**There! Here's the next chapter... Anyway, there's going to be a bit of POV's here on out until the end of the chapters. ^^; Anyway, like on the second chapter Elizabeth (OC) was being beaten by another hedgehog. Shadow decides to take her to his house but Elizabeth thinks that she has been kidnapped. Read the rest of the story to figure out what's happening here. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

_"Get away from me!" I was dreaming about the guy chacing me. _

_I didn't know if I was still out cold in the allie that the guy was beating me at. Or if I was at home. I kept running away from the guy. _

I woke up gasping. I looked around to see where I was. I sure wasn't home. Everything was hurting. My arm was hurting, and my eyes were hurting. Everything was dark. The walls were dark, the bed that I was sleeping on was dark... I didn't know where I was. I remembered me on my way home, and then another hedgehog beating me. I was still in the clothing that I was in from yesterday. I tried to get up. But I couldn't. Then I saw the door open.

"You're up." Said a dark voice.

"Where am I?" I asked

Shadow came in. I'm at Shadow's house? I tried to get up, but I couldn't. He came close to where I was.

"Elizabeth, how do you feel?" Shadow asked me.

"Ugh... I- I don't know... I hurt." I said.

I fell on the bed. I couldn't really stand. Shadow came to sit next to me. I just looked at him. Then I said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Because you need to be protected." Shadow whispered.

"Psh, right. I'm in a strangers house. Why am I not at home?"

"So many question's at a little time." Shadow sighed.

I looked down then back at Shadow. "Why am I not home?"

"Because I didn't know where you lived. And I figured if I took you home your mom would think of me as a stranger." Shadow said.

"Oh..." I sighed.

Shadow started to get up. "I'm glad that your feeling a bit better. But you need a bit of more rest."

I started to lay down. Then Shadow looked at me. He didn't say anything. Just stared at me. What was I gonna do? My mom doesn't know where I am. She'd call the police or the school to ask me where I am. I was worried about everything. Like, if I'm actually his prisoner? Or, what he was going to do to me? I looked up at Shadow.

"Are you reading my mind?" I asked.

"No." Shadow said.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's not like that I don't want you to."

"I thought you didn't want me to." Shadow said grinning.

"I don't. You usually just do it."

Shadow folded his arms. "Your are an unusually girl aren't you?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Shadow said.

"I'm not." I said.

We didn't talk much. After he left the room I looked around. I was in his guest room I guess what it was. I didn't know what to do. Think of a way to escape? Or just stay. I guess he didn't want me to leave. So I just sat on the bed. Then Shadow came back in. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you hungry?"

My eyes widened. "What?" Then my stomach growled. "Um, I guess I am?"

"Alright, c'mon." Shadow said.

I walked with him to his kitchen. Not thinking what to do next. I guess I wanted to get to know him better. When we went down stairs it was a little black. But I didn't mind it at all. It's his house. We went to the kitchen. Shadow went to go get some materials to cook dinner. I looked around then at Shadow.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, I can handle it."

Shadow wasn't the talkative type. Was he reading my mind? Or wasn't he not talking to me? I wondered how Shirley, Lyssa, and Brittany were. Shadow looked at me.

"You can sit down." Shadow said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Well?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked me.

"Well... My arm quit hurting." I said.

"That's good." Shadow started. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"... Why did you decide to help me?" I asked.

"Didn't I have a choice?" Shadow asked.

I looked down a bit embarrassed. "I don't know."

"Hmph."

Then Shadow sat down and we started to eat. I had no idea how hungry I was. I looked over at Shadow. Then back down at my plate. I didn't know what to do now. I looked up at Shadow. I did like him... A little. I just needed to know him better.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Shadow and I got up and we went to his living room to watch a movie. When he pressed play I sat on his couch. I wasn't sure what I was doing. When Shadow sat down, I looked at him. He smiled lightly at me...

~Shadow's POV~

I was glad that I could take care of Elizabeth. Right now I need to worry about her. I am worried about her. She's just another hedgehog... I wasn't sure how to feel about her. After the first half of the movie she fell asleep on my lap. I picked her up, and took her to my guest room. Half way there, she woke up. She looked up at me.

"What?"

"Um, you fell asleep on my lap and I decided to carry you to your room." I said.

"Oh..." Elizabeth said. "I can walk."

"Aren't you tired? You had a rough day."I said.

"Yeah, I am... just a little bit though." Elizabeth said.

"Then why worrier?" I asked.

"I guess I was worried... that you would hurt me. But you would've done it by now." Elizabeth said.

"... I'd never hurt _you_." I said.

"I know..." Elizabeth cracked a smile.

I never seen her smile. Only once when she was with her friends. I smiled back at her. I continued to walk her to the guest room- I guess her room for a while. After I carried her to her room I sat her gently on her bed. I watched her sleep for a little bit. I had no idea why Elizabeth thought that I was going to hurt her. I'd never do anything like that to her.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry if Shadow's off character. I'm not good with that stuff. ^^'**


	5. 5 Is it LOVE?

**Phew, I finally got to get the next chapter on here. ^^" Anyway... In this chapter, Elizabeth finds herself in Shadow's house again. At first she thought that she was dreaming but she really wasn't. On Shadow's POV, he gose out and check's on Elizabeth's mom for her since she was worried so much about her. He find's Elizabeth's friends hanging out at the park talking about Elizabet. Anyway, read the rest to find out. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I found myself in Shadow's guest room. I guess I wasn't dreaming after all. I really was at Shadow's house. When I went down to his living room, I didn't see anyone. Not even Shadow. I looked around. I didn't touch anything, just looking. After a few hours I started to go out side but Shadow was already at the door. I jumped.

"Shadow..." I said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did..." I said.

Shadow came near me. I stared into his beautiful ruby red eyes. Wait, what am I saying? I can't be falling in-love with him. Wait, I'd better not say anything about love... He might be reading my mind. Shadow gave me a slight smile.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth." Shadow started. He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered, "I don't mind if you love me."

My eyes widdend. "What? I don't- I mean... I never..."

"I know what you mean." Shadow said.

He gently kissed my for head. I couldn't find the words to say. I just stared at him. He stopped kissing my for head. I started to look down... I didn't know if it was love or not.

"Elizabeth, I want you to be safe... That's why you are here." Shadow said.

"I... Okay, I'll stay with you." I said.

"Thank you." Shadow whispered.

Shadow then hugged me. I was blushing like crazy. After he was done hugging me. He went out to someplace that I didn't know. I couldn't go to the outside world anymore because on the news they said I went missing. But I was a little glad to be with Shadow. Each day when he was gone I'd keep myself busy.

~Shadow's POV~

I was walking home after checking on Elizabeth's mom. Because she said she was worried about her. So I figured that I'd check on her. Then I saw Elizabeth's friends. They were talking about something. They were talking about Elizabeth's disappearance when she was really with me. I stopped to listen into their conversation.

"I can't believe that black hedgehog actually took her!" Sheirly said.

"It's okay, Shirley." Lyssa said.

I walked off because I wasn't sure what to do. I then ran to my house. Because I sensed that Elizabeth was in trouble. When I made it she was fine. She just looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

I sighed. "That's good."

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, now that I know that your okay." I said.

After a while we went to go and eat. Elizabeth didn't say much while we were eating. I just been quiet. After we were done eating we went to bed. Elizabeth worries about her mom and her friends. I was surprised. She really was unlike any other girl's that I met. Maybe except for Amy Rose...

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I'll probably try and get some more uploaded sometime in Spring Break.**


	6. 6 Thoughts

**Yay! My new chapter is up! Enjoy~ **

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

After Shadow and I ate I went to bed. It looks like that I'll be living with him for a while. Some how I feel safer with him more that anyone else. Even though we might be different, I still like him.

The next morning Shadow and I went outside. I loved the warm weather. I looked at Shadow. He was looking at me. I gave him a slight smile. Why was he starring at me? It's not like I was going to make an escape. I couldn't believe that everyone thought that I was kidnapped. Well, at first I thought I was. But now I know that he wants to help me.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?" Shadow said.

"Are... you reading my mind again?" I joked.

"Eh, no. I thought you didn't want me to." Shadow said.

"Well, usually I think that your reading my mind... Why do you read it?" I asked.

Shadow got up and sat by me. "Because you don't talk much, so I usually decide to read your mind."

"Oh." I said.

"Elizabeth..."

"Huh?" I said looking at Shadow.

"I went to see your mom yesterday."

I got up. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's worried about you... Your friends told her that I kidnapped you. Well, she didn't tell her my name, they just told her that a black hedgehog kidnapped you." Shadow said folding his arms.

"... If only I could see her once." I said sitting down.

Shadow got up and held his hand out. "Would you like me to take you to see her?"

"Would you do that?" I asked.

"Your not my prisoner. It's your choice. I can take you to see her." Shadow said. His hand was still out.

"Yes..." I said taking his hand.

Shadow held me close to him. And he pulled out a green gem called a Chaos Emerald. He used Chaos control... We made it to my mom's house in a second. It all seemed okay. I couldn't go in to see her. Because it would creep her out when Shadow went in with me. We saw my mom come out of the house. Shadow and I were on a tree watching her. She was going out to somewhere. We didn't know where she was going. I looked at Shadow.

"At least she's okay." I said.

"Yes... I'm glad that I could let you see your mom."

I looked back down at where my mom was. She was gone. I looked back at Shadow.

"Okay... I'm ready to go." I said.

"All right." Shadow said pulling me close to him.

He used chaos cont roll again. It was night time when Shadow and I made it home. I was glad that Shadow took me to see my mom. I was glad that she was okay. After we went in I went straight to my room. Shadow watched me as I went to my room.

After a few hours past it was nine o'clock. Shadow knocked on my door. I got up to let him in. He seemed a little distracted.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" I asked.

"Elizabeth... I need to talk to you." Shadow said.

I opened the door all the way so he could come in. We both went to sit on my bed. I stared into his eyes.

"Okay... What is it?" I asked.

"I... I'm sorry."

"What for? You didn't do-"

"I felt like that I needed to protect you. Because after what happened with that one Hedgehog trying to beat you. I couldn't let you get hurt any more." Shadow continued. "And I brought you here. So that way I could watch you everyday."

"Shadow..." I ground.

"Elizabeth, don't be sad." Shadow said scooting close to me.

I looked away. "I'm not."

I was sad... I was just too afraid to show it to him. I was afraid to up set him too. I know. It sounded stupid. I looked over at Shadow. He was grinning. I know why. He read my thoughts. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing... I just... Want to try something." Shadow said.

I was scared of what he would do. So I said, "Wait!"

"Don't be afraid, Elizabeth." Shadow said looking into my eyes.

He read my mind. "Shadow, I don't know what your gonna do."

"Just stay still." Shadow said.

As Shadow leaned in close to me I felt my heart pound fast. Shadow stopped. He looked into my eyes. He probably saw the fear in them. I was afraid of what he was going to do. Besides kissing me I was afraid that he would do something else.

"I wouldn't do that, Elizabeth." Shadow whispered as he leaned me close to him.

My heart was pounding. We were the only people in his house. I didn't know what to do. These fears went around my head. Then he kissed me. I wasn't sure how to feel. It felt like forever when we started kissing. Then we broke apart. My heart was still racing after that kiss. Shadow looked away. All the sudden I felt a tear fall. I whipped it before Shadow could see it. He looked over at me.

"Are you crying?" Shadow asked.

"N- no. I'm not."

Shadow looked worried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, you didn't." I replied.

"Why are you crying?" Shadow asked.

"I just..." I started to cry for real. Talk about _pathetic_.

"I'm sorry." Shadow said giving me a hug.

It startled me.I didn't mean to up set him too. I don't know how long he held onto me. Five minutes or something? Then Shadow looked at me. He started brushing my hair out of my face.

"Elizabeth, just so you know... I won't let anything happen to you." Shadow whispered.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to him. I'm glad that I was with him. I then smiled. Shadow gave me a small smile. I want to tell him I'm starting to love him. But I don't know how. I hope that he's not listening to my thoughts. After a while Shadow broke apart. He got up and went to the door. I heard him whisper.

"I... love you, Elizabeth."

Then he left. I wasn't sure how to feel. Was I suppose to love him back? I lied down on my bed and thought about everything Shadow said. He _loved me_? How could that be? I was only here for a few days I think...

* * *

**How was that? Didn't see that coming did you? I'll try and update some more later. :)**


	7. 7 Something to Protect

**Here's the next chapter. I'll probably not be updating anymore until tests and junk are done... :l Don't be mad. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

It felt good having that one chance to kiss her. Not only that. Tell her that I loved her. Elizabeth was scared. She thought I was going to do something else to her. I wouldn't do anything like that. I have to read her thoughts at times because she doesn't talk that much. I know that I don't talk that much either. But, still.

The next morning I woke up and I went to go check on Elizabeth. She was still asleep. She had a pretty big day yesterday so I let her sleep. I went to sit by her. After a while I got up which made Elizabeth wake up. I smiled at her lightly.

"Morning, sunshine." I said stupidly.

"M... Morning." Elizabeth said.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was okay..." She said.

I just kept looking at her. Then Elizabeth looked at the clock. It was twelve o'clock. Then she looked back at me.

"Why-why did you let me sleep?" She asked.

"Because you were tired weren't you?"

Elizabeth looked down. "Heh, yeah. I guess I was."

"Well... What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said.

"Do you want to go and meet some friends?"

"I thought that I wasn't suppose to go out!" Elizabeth panicked.

I waved my hands. "Don't worry! It'll be inside."

"Okay." She sighed.

I held out my hand to help her up. She put her hand on with mine. And I went down stairs to wait for her. After a while she came down. She had a purple dress on. It was lovely. I smiled at her. Elizabeth looked at me strange.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said going towards her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am." Elizabeth said.

I pulled her close to me and I used Chaos con troll and deported to Tail's house.

~**Elizabeth's POV~**

After a while, Shadow and I made it to one of his friend's house. I saw Knuckles. I looked over at Shadow. He looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"N-nothing."

"Hey, Shadow!" Knuckles shouted.

"Ugh..."

"What?" I asked.

"It's that Echidna." Shadow said.

"Who's this?" Knuckles looked at me. "Wait... haven't I met you somewhere?"

"Huh?" I said.

"Have I met you from somewhere?" Knuckles asked again.

"I-I don't know..."

"Knuckles, leave her alone. She's been threw rough times." Shadow said.

"Oh." Knuckles said. "Well, Tails is waiting for us. So, let's get going."

I looked at Shadow as soon as Knuckles left. He just gave me a light smile. He hasn't told them about me. Well, I guess it was a good idea? Despite that every single one of my friend's are looking for me, even my mom. Shadow and I fallowed Knuckles into Tails' house. I saw, Amy and Sonic. And some other people.

"Hey, Shadow!" Said a little rabbit.

"Hello, Cream." Shadow said with a smile.

"Who's your friend?" Amy asked looking at me.

Everyone looked at me. Even Knuckles. I stood there not saying anything. Was it safe to tell them?

"Um, this is Elizabeth." Shadow said.

"Nice to meet ya, Elizabeth." Sonic said.

"Uh... Yeah. Nice to meet you too." I said.

Then Tails came in. "Hey, Shadow."

"Hello, Tails." Shadow said looking away.

"Go ahead and sit down... Is this your friend?" Tails asked.

"Yes, this is Elizabeth." Shadow said looking down at me.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

I just smiled. No one never really realized who I was. I looked at Shadow. I thought, _"Are you reading my mind?" _And Shadow nodded. I smiled at him. Then we went to sit down. Amy and Sonic were glaring at me. Shadow looked at Sonic. But Sonic just shrugged. I didn't know what was going through Sonics mind. But I didn't have a crush on him. I only love Shadow. I shouldn't say that. Shadow's reading my mind. But, Shadow gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him. After a while we all got to sit down and talk.

"So, Elizabeth." Amy said.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you guys wind up meeting each other?" She asked.

Uh-oh... I looked over at Shadow. _"How should I tell her?" _I let him in my thoughts. He just shrugged. _"You're no help."_ I looked back over at Amy.

"Well... Um, we met at..." I looked over at Shadow for help.

"We met on the streets." Shadow said.

"Ah, that would explain it." Sonic said.

I looked at Sonic. Then at Shadow. He gave Sonic a cold look.

"Shut up." Shadow said.

"Hey! None of that." Tails said.

"Humph."

I looked down. Then at Shadow. I never seen him this way. Did he hate Sonic or something?There wasn't really any thing to say... Until Tails looked at me.

"Did you know that there's a girl hedgehog missing?" Tails asked.

"A hedgehog missing?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. It's strange how people are disappearing these days." Tails went on. "And, everyone going all hay wire going on."

This started to scare me. Tails was making Knuckles look at me more. Amy and Sonic were wondering the same thing. I couldn't focus on anything what Tails was saying. Then Shadow said.

"Let's not talk about this!" Shadow shouted.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"No, can't you see that Elizabeth is getting scared because you guys are talking about disappearances?" Shadow asked.

I looked up at Shadow. He read my thoughts again. "Shadow... It's okay."

"Fine."

It was silent. No one was really talking. After a while Shadow got up.

"I think we should go, Elizabeth." Shadow said.

"Okay." I said.

Cream got up to hug me. "Come back soon, Elizabeth!"

"Okay, I'll try." I said returning the hug.

"Bye, Shadow." Cream said smiling.

"Bye, Cream." Shadow said returning the smile.

"Hope to see you soon, Elizabeth." Sonic said.

"Um, yeah."

Amy held out her hand. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." I shook her hand.

After saying good bye Shadow and I went back to his house. I didn't know why Knuckles was looking at me. I met him at the park before Shadow... I was glad that Shadow looked up for me. I didn't really know what to say to Amy when she asked how we met. But, I was a little glad that it was over. After Shadow and I made it home I went straight to bed. It was nine o'clock at night, so Shadow went to bed too.

* * *

**How was that? Didn't expect that did you? Anyway, I'll probably make some more over Spring Break. Anyway, until next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I think I'm getting better at this stuff. Lol. Later guys.**


	8. 8 Nightmare

**Wow, I got this done in a hurry. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

_"N-no! Stop chasing me!" I yelled._

_I was running away from that hedgehog who was trying to rape me... I couldn't believe that I was. I wanted someone to wake me up! I didn't care who it was! _

"Elizabeth?" I heard Shadow say.

I screamed my lungs out in my sleep. No wonder he could hear me scream. He shook me gently trying to wake me up.

"Elizabeth! Wake up!" Shadow said.

I flung out of my blankets. I was panting. Sweat was going down me... I couldn't believe that I was having my first nightmare... Worse, it was about that hedgehog who was trying to rape me!

"Elizabeth, calm down..." Shadow said.

"I-I'm sorry, Shadow." Tears started going down my cheeks.

Shadow put his arms around me. "It's alright, Elizabeth..."

"What-what time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight."

I was surprised that I woke him up... I was so scared that no one would ever wake me up. More tears started going down my cheeks. I hid my face in Shadow's chest.

"I was so scared, Shadow..." I cried.

"I know..."

I still had my face in Shadow's chest. "I- I'm sorry that I woke you up..."

"Don't worry about it. You're fine now. It was just a nightmare."

Shadow looked down at me but never let go. He gently brushed my bangs out of my face. It's been a while since anyone woke me up from a nightmare... My mom used to wake me up, but she'd tell me to go back to sleep and that I was safe. But Shadow comforted me...

"How about we go and see what movie to watch." Shadow whispered. "Just to get your mind off of your nightmare."

"Okay..." I sobbed.

Shadow and I went downstairs and we looked for a movie. I then spotted a movie that I haven't seen in a long time. I was called _Beauty and the Beast_. Shadow looked at me.

"See something you like?"

"Yeah. It's a movie me and my mom used to watch together." I said.

"Beauty and the Beast, huh? Okay."

I went to sit down on the couch and Shadow popped in the movie.

~Shadow's POV~

Elizabeth and I were watching _Beauty and the Beast _in the living room. Elizabeth reminded me so much of Maria. Kind, and caring. So much like Maria. I didn't know why she thought that I was keeping her prisoner. She just needed to be protected. I'd do the same for Amy and Maria if they were in danger... I heard Elizabeth yawn.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to be..."

I got up to turn off the movie. Then I went to Elizabeth.

"Let's get you into bed."

"Alright..." Elizabeth said.

I held Elizabeth's hand and tried to keep her steady and try not to let her fall. I lied her gently on her bed. She didn't let go of my hand. I looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"C-can you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked. "I want to make sure that I'm safe..."

I smiled at her. "Sure."

I lied down next to her. I put my arms around her waist. She flinched a little bit. But then she knew that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her... Then she went to sleep. I didn't want to leave her. So I stayed there for the rest of the night. After a few minutes I went to sleep.

* * *

**(: Well, wasn't that a bit suprising? I'll try and update as soon as tests are over this week. Thanks for all the reviews. :)**


	9. 9 I have a what in me!

**Phew, finally got this done... Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I woke up around ten o'clock in the morning. I saw Shadow sleeping next to me. I guess he really did stay with me the entire night. I started to get up but Shadow held me tighter.

"Morning." Shadow said.

I gave him a small smile. "Morning."

Shadow let go of me after a few minutes. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

Me and Shadow got up at the same time. I looked over at him.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You woke up with a nightmare." Shadow said.

I looked down. "Oh, I forgot."

Shadow got off the bed and headed for the door. "We should go see what the others are up too."

"Okay." I said.

Shadow held out his hand and I put mine in his. He held me tightly and he used Chaos Con troll to go to Tails' house. After a while we finally made it. Then we saw the X Tornado flying. Tails, Sonic, and Amy were in it.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Eggman's attacking again!" Tails answered.

I looked over at Shadow. "Who's Eggman?"

"You'll find out." Shadow said.

We fallowed Tails, Sonic, and Amy downtown. We saw a lot of people running. Sonic got out of the X Tornado and started to attack Eggman's robot. Wham! The robot hit to the ground. Then Eggman came out.

"Well, it's been a while, Sonic and Shadow." Eggman laughed.

"Too long." Shadow snarled.

Eggman turned to me. "Who's this?"

"Doctor, I sense a Chaos Emerald in her!" One of Eggman's robot said.

"What?" I yelled.

Shadow looked at me. "A Chaos Emerald?"

"I didn't know!" I said honestly.

Eggman came close to me. But slowly. "I need to see if you do have them."

"I- I don't know what your talking about!" I yelled.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked over at Sonic. "You don't believe that I'm telling the truth?"

"Of course, Elizabeth." Shadow said.

"Hand over the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said.

"I don't have it!"

Then he clicked on a button which made the robot get up. It started attacking me! I kept dodging it's attacks. I didn't even know that I had a Chaos Emerled inside me! Shadow didn't believe that I didn't know! That's it! No more running! I started to attack it on my own. I ran towards it and then I kicked it. It fell on the ground then it came back up. Once I hit it again it was gone. I panted. Shadow came running towards me. He gave me a tight hug.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry I didn't help you." Shadow said.

"Shadow... I honestly don't know why I have a Chaos Emerald inside me..."

Shadow brushed my hair out of my face. "It's alright. We'll worry about it later."

Eggman was gone... We didn't know where he went. The others watched us as we hugged each other. Sonic didn't do anything to break us apart from our hug... I wasn't sure how long we've been there hugging each other. Amy was smiling at us as she watched us hug. After a while we said bye to the others and Shadow used Chaos Con troll to get us home.

* * *

**How was that? I descided to put this up before I lost my internet today. ^_^' Anyway... Thanks for all the reviews! :D**


	10. 10 What's the point in staying?

**Here's the next chapter. I bet ya'll are wondering why Elizabeth has a Chaos Emerald inside her arm, huh? Well, you'll probably figure it all out in the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy~ :)**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Shadow and I were walking home after the big attack over Eggman and his robot. I didn't know that I had a Chaos Emerald in me. I hope that Shadow knew that...

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked.

"Um, can we hide?"

Shadow looked around then at me. "Why?"

"My friends... Lyssa and Brittany... not the mean Brittany, but the nice one..." I stutterd.

Lyssa and Brittany were walking past us. Then they stopped, Shadow picked me up and we hid up on a building. Lyssa and Brittany sat down on a bench.

"We should go..." Shadow whisperd.

I looked over at him. "No, I want to hear what they say..."

"Alright."

I walked to the edge to hear what they were saying.

"We have to find her some how!" Lyssa said to Brittany.

"I know, we will..."

Lyssa looked down. "What if we'll never find her?"

"Don't say that." Brittany said frowning.

_"They've been looking for me?"_ I thought to myself not knowing if Shadow could read my thoughts right now or not... Why were they looking for me? Was it because they knew that no one else would? Or was it because they wanted to? Tears flew down my cheeks. Shadow pulled me into him. I wanted to go home... To tell them that I was okay.

"Elizabeth... Do you want to go back?" Shadow asked.

"N-no... I just want to let them know that I am alright..." I said.

"We can do that right now. If you want."

I looked up at Shadow. "R-really?"

"Anything to make you happy." Shadow replied

"Thank you..." I said smiling.

Shadow held me tighter and he jumpped off the building. We hid so they wouldn't see us. Then we started to walk past them acting like we were on our way from somewhere. Brittany and Lyssa were looking at each other. Then they got up.

"Excuse me?" Lyssa said.

Shadow turnd around. "What is it?"

"Um, you might not be... I mean... Elizabeth?" Brittany asked.

"N-no, I'm not..." I said.

Shadow put me behind him. "She might be another girl you know. But she isn't this one."

"Oh, sorry to have bother you then..." Lyssa said frowning.

They started to go and I fround. I wanted to tell them that I _was_ Elizabeth. But, Shadow didn't want me to leave him. I looked up at Shadow. He nodded knowing what I was thinking. I ran up to them.

"Hey, whoever you're finding... I hope that you find her soon." I said.

"Thanks... Do you know where Elizabeth is?"

I froze. Not knowing what to say. So I said, "No... I'm sorry. I wish I knew. But, I hope that you find her."

"Thanks." Brittany said.

Then they left. Shadow came to me as the walked away. I started to cry again... I couldn't believe that I didn't tell them that I _was_ Elizabeth! Why couldn't I? Shadow fround. He came to me and gave me a tight hug. It made me a little bit better... But I was still mad at myself from not telling them that I was Elizabeth. I had to lie to them to protect Shadow. I didn't want him to get in trouble by Sonic or the others... Worse, Eggman!

_"Elizabeth, don't worry about it." _Shadow said inside my mind. _"Once we get that Chaos Emerald out of you, you can go home... I promiss."_

I then hugged him tighter than he did me. I was crying like crazy now. I just hope that he dose keep his promiss. Then I saw Sonic.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Sonic asked.

Shadow snapped his head. "What do you want, Sonic?"

"Just came to check up on you guys."

"Sonic, we're okay..." I sobbed.

"What happend?"

"None of your bussnes, Faker!" Shadow yelled.

I pushed him away from him. "Shadow! Please!"

"Elizabeth?" Shadow fround.

"Let's just go home, Shadow." I cried.

Shadow turned to Sonic then back at me. He nodded and held me close to him and used Chaos Con trol to get us home. _"What was that all about?"_ Sonic thought to himself.

After we got to Shadow's house, I ran inside into my room and slamed the door. Not letting Shadow see my sad face. I ran to my bed and I hid my face in my pillow. I didn't want Shadow to come into my room... I didn't want to upset him. I wanted the Chaos Emerald _out_ of me. I knew it would be in my arm or something... I wanted it _freakin'_ out of my arm! I then snuck out side running. I had to try and get it out by myself.

* * *

**Elizabeth ran away from Shadow! :O Don't worry, she'll probably go running back to him in the next chapter. We shall see. ;) (: Until next time :)**


	11. 11 Wanting it out!

**0_0 No comment at this time.**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I had to check on Elizabeth! I just had to! I didn't know what was going on with her. I ran to her room. I tried knocking. But nothing! So I knocked harder. Harder, and harder. But nothing! Then I kicked the door opend. She wasn't in bed. I looked around to see if I could find her. She wasn't under the bed, or under her blankets. I'm keeping my promisse to Elizabeth. She'd better know that. Then it hit me! I saw the window opend! I ran to the window and Elizabeth was gone! I had to go look for her. That was the only thing to do.

I looked everywhere. Tails didn't know where she was, nither did... Wait! Sonic might know where she is! That Faker better tell the truth on where she is if he knows! I saw Sonic running on his regular rutine.

"Faker!" I yelled at Sonic.

Sonic stopped. "Hey, Shadow. What's up?"

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. Why? Isin't she suppose to be with you?" Sonic asked.

"No, Faker. I thought she'd be with you!"

"Hey! I didn't steal her or anything!" Said the Faker.

"Did you see where she was going?"

Sonic looked down then back up like he had an idea. "Yeah! I saw her running some place. She looked like that she was in a hurry too. I tried to catch up with her, but... She turned a block."

"Which way?" I yelled.

"That way." The Faker said.

I ran past him. I heard him say, "Is there a problem!"

I didn't stop to tell him that there was a problem. Which there was a problem... Elizabeth wanted that Chaos Emerald out of her arm! I had to get to her before she did anything stupid to herself! Like go to Eggman!

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was starting to get tired... I went to sit down on the grass and found a stick, and started cutting my arm to get out the Chaos Emerald. _I have to get it out! I just have to!_ I thought to myself. I needed the Chaos Emerald out. I wanted to go home... then blood started coming out. Which ment that I was getting close.

**"ELIZABETH!" **I heard someone yell.

It was Shadow! I turned back to where my arm was bleeding. Oh my God! What was I doing? I couldn't get the Chaos Emerald out by myself! Tears started going down my cheeks. I kept on cutting my arm. I needed it out!

"What are you doing?" Shadow yelled running to me.

"I want it out right now!"

Shadow grabbed the stick away from me. "Are you crazy!Look at your arm! Your bleeding!"

More tears started going down... I really needed that Chaos Emerald out... Shadow threw the stick down and pulled me into hug me. I barried my face into Shadow's chest.

"Shadow... I-I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"It's alright, Elizabeth..." Shadow started. "I know that you want it out... We'll find a way to get it out."

We didn't know that Sonic was hiding behind a tree. Then Amy came in.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy whisperd.

"Somethings up with Shadow and Elizabeth."

Amy looked to where Shadow and I were at. "Well, maybe Elizabeth's worried that there's a Chaos Emeral inside her."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. Once we get the Chaos Emerald out of you..."

Sonic and Amy turned to see what Shadow was talking about.

"I will take you home..."

Amy turned to Sonic and said, "_Home_?"

"I dunno what they're talking about." Sonic said.

I looked up at Shadow. "I-I thought that you said I needed protected so I had to live with you..."

"I want to make you happy..." Shadow said with a sigh. "And I do not tend to upset you..."

"I don't want to hurt you either, Shadow... I don't want to leave not only because your keeping me-"

"I'm not keeping you prisoner!" Shadow yelled.

Amy and Sonic gave each other a look like, _"Prisoner?"_ Sonic came out which made me jump.

"So, your the Elizabeth who was kidnap!" Sonic yelled out loud.

"Shut up, Faker!"

"Your probably planning to take her to Eggman and have him take out the Chaos Emerald!"

"Sonic, please! Let's leave them alone!" Amy shouted.

Then I saw Lyssa and Brittany coming out of a Cafe not too far from where we were. They stopped and they were coming our way.

"Shadow! You've been keeping this secret from everyone! Even from Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Faker, I said _shut up_!" Shadow yelled again. "Eggman has nothing to do with Elizabeth! And she needs protected!"

"Shadow-"

"Not now!" Shadow yelled.

Lyssa and Brittany were getting close. Then the mean Brittany and Sherily started walking with them. Just to see what was going on. I tugged on Shadow's arm.

"What!" Shadow yelled.

"Look!" I said.

Shadow looked up and he saw the nice Brittany, the mean Brittany, Sherily, and Lyssa. His eyes were wide opend. He rememberd Sherily. So did Amy. I hid behind Shadow.

"Are- are you Elizabeth?" Sherily asked.

"Um... Yeah, I am..." I said.

"Oh my God, s-so your the black hedgehog who kidnapped her!" Lyssa said.

"I..." Shadow stopped then he looked down. "Yes..."

"Shadow."I said frowning.

"You guys, listen. She cannot go with you yet." Shadow said looking serious.

"Why?" They all asked except for Amy and Sonic.

~Shadow's POV~

I looked down to the ground. Wondering how I could explain it to them... I needed to explaine it to them why in a clear way. Then I looked up.

"Because... She has a Chaos Emerald inside of her." I said.

"WHAT!"

"He's telling the truth." The Faker said. "We figured it out yesterday."

Thank God for the Faker. "Yeah, that's right."

"Okay... But once it's out, we're taking her back! Wather you like it or not!"

_"I have a bad feeling about this..." _Elizabeth thought.

I looked down at her, _"Everything will be alright. You'll see."_

Elizabeth nodded. Then I looked over at her friends. "Just, give us some time."

"Okay." They started to turn away.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Shadow shouted at them.

"Yeah, whatever."

I looked over at Elizabeth's arm. "We should get that fixed."

"Yeah..."

I pulled Elizabeth close to me and I used Chaos Con troll to get us home. I couldn't believe that Faker! And Elizabeth is worried that her friend will tell where she is? I didn't know. Once we got home we went inside.

* * *

**How was that? Next chapter probably on Friday. (: Thanks for all of the reviews. :)**


	12. 12 Who Says?

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Shadow and I made it to his house and we went inside. Shadow went to go and get some bandages. I was stupid! I should have trusted Shadow. I should have went to him when I felt like that I was in trouble... I had a bad feeling that my friend's were going to tell the police where I was... I didn't want Shadow to get in trouble.

"Okay, I'm back." Shadow said.

I didn't say anything. I was worried about his safety besides my own. Shadow started to frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well... I'm wondering if... Never mind." I said.

Shadow sat down next to me. "Elizabeth, please... Tell me what's wrong. I need to know." He whispered.

"We- well... I... After when I tried to get the Chaos Emerald Sonic said that you were probably planning on getting Eggman to get the Emerald out of my arm..." I said.

"Why should you even listen to that... I mean, Sonic?"

"I don't know... Would you do that to me?" I asked.

"Of course not! I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that."

I gave him a little smile. "Thank you, Shadow..."

"You're welcome." Shadow said.

He started to put some medicines on my arm. It hurt a little bit, but it's suppose to help. Then he put on the bandage. After a while we went to eat. Right after we ate it was around ten o'clock. It was time for bed. I went up to my room and I went to sleep.

* * *

**I know it was a shourt chapter... But, I ran out of ideas. :l Anyway... (: Thanks for all the reviews again! :)**


	13. 13 Secrets, Ideas, and Promisses

**No comment. 0_0**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

Thanks to Sonic, Elizabeth is worried that I would take her to Eggman and have him get the Chaos Emerald out of her! How could I do that to her? I always keep my promisses. All these questions filled inside me... I cleared it all out of me and went to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth was still asleep. I wouldn't blame her. She had a rough day yesterday. So, I descided to go out for a walk. Not for a run. But a walk. I wanted to clear everything out of my head. Then I passed by Lyssa, and Sheirly. They were talking about something. I went to hide behind a tree.

"Sheirly, I have something to tell you." Lyssa said.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Lyssa looked down. "I have a boyfriend."

"No way! Who is he?" Sheirly asked.

"His name is Iggy."

"That one hedgehog? Really?" Sheirly said.

"Yeah, he's really neat."

Lyssa had a boyfriend, huh? I wonder if Elizabeth knew. I'd better tell her... Or maybe not. I'll just let her figure it out. I went on with my bussniess and walked on by.

"Hey, Shadow!" Lyssa said.

I turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Um... Did you just hear what I told Sheirly?" Lyssa asked.

"Yes. I did." I replied.

"Can- you keep it a secret from Elizabeth please?"

I looked away and thought a moment. If I keep secrets from her the it would be too obious. I didn't like secrets that much. So I said, "Sure."

"Thank you, Shadow." Lyssa said as she walked off.

I couldn't believe I lied. I had to tell Elizabeth. I don't like keeping secrets from people. But I had to keep Elizabeth hidden from the others when they didn't know. I started to head back to my place to check up on Elizabeth.

~Elizabeth's POV~

There was nothing to do! I couldn't go out or else Shadow would be mad at me if I did. But, I went out to the back yard anyway. It felt good going outside. Its been since yesterday since I went outside. I had my iPod with me. I started to sing the song _"Hey, Soul Sister by Train"_. It's a pretty good song if you've ever listen to it. What I didn't know was that Knuckles was on his way over. I didn't know why though. Probably to annoy Shadow. Ha ha, I felt sorry for Shadow.

~Normal POV~

Knuckles was on his way to Shadow's house. Just to tell him that he found a way to get the Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth's arm. When he was about to knock on the door. He heard singing. He went to the back of Shadow's house to see who was singing. It was Elizabeth singing.

_"She's pretty good."_ Knuckles thought.

He went to see what Elizabeth was up to. Elizabeth jumped.

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was still singing _"Hey, Soul Sister"_ until Knuckles showed up. He made me jump! I kept on stairring at him. But, I had my headphones out.

"How did you get back here?" I asked.

"I'm here to see Shadow. But, I guess he's not here."

"No, he's not. I'm sure that he wouldn't be too happy if he saw you here." I said angerly.

"I just need to talk to him." Knuckles said.

"I can leave a message." I said smiling.

"No, I think that Shadow should hear this too." Knuckles said.

I grouned. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Wait untill Shadow gets here." Knuckles smirked.

It's been a while... Where was Shadow? I didn't want to be alone with Knuckles! We waited inside Shadow's living room. I didn't know what Knuckles was going to tell Shadow. Knuckles looked over at me.

"You're a good singer." Knuckles said.

I usumed that he was trying to make a conversation with me... So I said, "Thanks."

"How long have you been singing?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm not famous or anything."

"You should be." Knuckles said.

"Um, thanks?"

"Yup." Knuckles said.

Then the door opend. Thank gosh it was Shadow! I was starting to get annoyed. I looked at him. _"Where have you been?"_ I asked him in his head. _"That bad, huh?"_ Then Knuckles got up and walked over to Shadow.

"Well, now that you're here... I have a way to get that Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth. But, it's going to be tricky." Knuckles said.

"That's nice, Knuckles. Can't it wait? I have to talk to Elizabeth." Shadow said looking serious.

"No, you want it out, don't you Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, but... It must be important." I said.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later then." Knuckles said and left.

Knuckles went to the door and went out. I looked over at Shadow. He just shrugged.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I passed by Lyssa and Sherily today." Shadow said.

I was suprised. "Oh yeah? What'd they say?" I asked.

"Lyssa has a boyfriend."

"What?" I asked shocked.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, and his name is Iggy."

"Oh, I know him." I said. "So, he's fine."

"Heh, yeah. As long as he dosen't hurt her."

I started to laugh. "Yeah, I hope that he dosen't."

"Well, what shall we do today?" Shadow asked.

"I guess we should go see what Knuckles wanted."

Shadow shrugged. "Sure."

Shadow held out his hand and I took it. He used Chaos Controll to get us to where the Master Emerald was. That's where Knuckles usually was. Since, you know? He's the protecter of the Master Emerald.

* * *

**Until next Chapter.**


	14. 14 Knuckles' idea and Fight

**There's the next chapter. (: Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

Elizabeth and I made it to the Master Emerald. It was the same as I remembered it to be... All green and big. Elizabeth was amazed at the Master Emerald. Knuckles came out to see what we were doing. Because he knows that I would always try to steal it. I'm nothing like Rough the bat. Haha.

"Hey, guys." Knuckles said.

"Hello, Knuckles." I said.

Elizabeth started to hold her arm. Was she hurting? I went into her thoughts. _"Are you alright?"_ Elizabeth shook her head no. _"I'm not okay... Once I was fine and the next minute, my arm's starting to hurt!" _I sighed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I forgot that the chaos emerald's react to the Master Emerald...

"Knuckles, can you make this fast?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with her?"

"The Master Emerald. Remember, the normal chaos emerald's react to the Master Emerald." I said.

"Oh!" With that Knuckles went to a step and sat down. "Okay, here's my idea... One of these days we need to focaus on whats important and then maybe the Master Emerald can some how get the Chaos Emerald out."

"How much time would we have when the time comes?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on when you guys have made up your mind. For now, you can think this over." Knuckles finished.

"Alright," Elizabeth said. "Thanks Knuckles."

"No problem." Knuckles said.

Elizabeth and I walked to my house after Knuckles' idea... I don't know if it's a good idea... But, Elizabeth wants the Chaos Emerald out so that way she could go home. To tell you the truth, I don't want her to leave. But, it's her choice if she wants to leave or not. Not mine.

~Elizabeth's POV~

Shadow and I made it to his house and we stayed outside for a while. All the clothing that I had was my dress... Which was embarassing. I looked up at Shadow.

"Um..."

"Yes?" Shadow asked.

"I... was wondering if... we could stop by at my house for a bit?" I asked.

"How come?"

"We-well... All that I have is the dress that I have on... And, I was wondering if... Maybe... We could get the rest of my things since I'm gonna be living with you for a little while?" I sucked at asking him this.

Shadow thought for a minute then looked back down at me. "Sure. Let's go."

Shadow held out his hand and I took it. He held me close to him and he used Chaos con troll. In a second we made it to my house. I went through my window and I got my old iPod, my jeans, my shirts, my hair brush, and my blue dress.

"Okay, I'm ready." I whispered.

Shadow held me close to him once again. And used Chaos con troll. We made it to Shadow's house in a second just like when we got to my house. We both went inside and I went up to my room and put my stuff up. I was suprised that Shadow would let me get the rest of my stuff.

~Shadow's POV~

Elizabeth looked like she was a little happy to see her room again... Though, I still want her to stay. Like I said, it's her choice to leave or stay. Not mine. She'd be mad at me if I told her I wanted her to stay with me, or make her scared... Because I don't want her to think of me as a theif or someone who would hurt her... I would never do anything like that to her... I went to go and sit on the chouch and think for a minute. Then, Elizabeth came out.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I replied getting up.

Elizabeth looked like she was worried. _"I hope he's okay..."_ I heard her thoughts say... She was worried about me. Just like I'm always worried about her. I don't know why I'm even reading her minds... Then I heard the door knock. I looked out the window to see who it was. Crap. It was Rough. She dosen't know anything about Elizabeth yet. Elizabeth came to me.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Um, can you wait up stairs?" I asked.

"Okay?"

With that she went up stairs. I waited until she closed her bed room door. Then I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I opend the door.

"Hello, Rough." I said.

"Hey, Shadow. I heard that you made a new friend." Rough said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"Do you think I could meet her?" She asked.

"We-well... I... Don't think-"

"C'mon Shadow. Let me meet her. It's not like I'll hurt her." Rough said cutting me off.

"Um... Okay." I said going up to Elizabeth's room.

I wondered on how Rough would react to Elizabeth... She's never met her before... Rough never met Elizabeth I mean. I wasn't sure on what Elizabeth would say to Rough after meeting her. I knocked on Elizabeth's door. She opend it.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth said.

"Hey, you want to come and meet Rough?" I asked.

Elizabeth blinked. "Sure..."

I held my hand out. She took it and stood close to me as if she was afraied. _"Are you alright?"_ I asked inside her thoughts. _"Ye-yeah... Who is Rough?"_ She asked. _"Just a friend. Don't worry, I'm here." _Elizabeth gave me a small smile. Once we got down staires Rough was suprised to see Elizabeth. She looked up and down at her. Then she saw us holding hands.

"Oh, so you guys are a couple?" Rough asked.

"No Rough, we're not." I lied. "She's just..."

"I know, Knuckles told me that there was a girl that had a Chaos Emerald in her arm."

Elizabeth looked suprised. "So, he told you?"

"Of course." Rough said. "He also told me that-"

"Rough! That's enough." I said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

Rough looked over at me. "Knuckles told me that you're a good singer."

"He did?" Elizabeth and I both said at the same time.

"Excuse us for a minute." I said.

I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and dragged her up stairs. We went into my room and I sat Elizabeth on my bed. I shut my door.

~Elizabeth's POV~

"Exuse us for a minute." Shadow said to Rough.

Shadow grabbed my arm and dragged me up stairs. We went into Shadow's room and he sat me on his bed. He shut his door and came to me.

"You can sing?" Shadow asked.

"Ye-yeah. H-how come?" I asked.

"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked.

I looked away. "Um... I-"

"Nevermind that now. We have to tell Rough that she can't interfear with us." Shadow said cutting me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we don't want her knowing everything whats going on with us."

_"US?"_ I thought. Then I got up. "What do you mean by _US_!"

"I didn't say that!" Shadow said quickly.

"Yes! You did! You said _US_!" I yelled. "You know what? I'm done arguing with you!"

I passed by Shadow but he grabbed my arm and held it tight. He was hurting it!

"Shadow! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Whats going on up there?" Rough asked.

"Let me go talk to her, one minute. Stay here!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow pushed me aside and opend the door and slammed it. Leaving me in his darkend room... I couldn't believe what Shadow was doing... I thought that he wouldn't hurt me. But I guess I was wrong. I was mad at him now... I wish I wasn't. Then I heard the door close. I wondered if it was my fault for not telling him all about me... Tears started going down my cheeks. Then I sat on Shadow's bed... Then I saw the door opend which made me gasp.

"Alright, she's gone-" Shadow paused. He started to blink a bit. "He-hey... what's wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry, Shadow." I cried. "I wanted to tell you bu-" I paused not wanting to finish my sentence.

"But you thought that I would take advantage of you?" He finished it for me. Then he came to sat next to me. Then whipserd, "Elizabeth... I would never hurt you. I promisse. I never brake them. Ask anyone I know."

"Shadow..." Then I paused. I didn't have anything to say.

To tell you the truth... I am a little bit shocked. After when I thought that what he was going to do to me... Shadow then pulled me in to hug him by suprise. It made me jump. It was unexpected!

"Ack, Shadow..." I started.

"Shh, I should be the one who's sorry..." Shadow whisperd husshing me. "So, if your mad at me... Then that's alright. I will never leave you alone. Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's my fault, Shadow..." I sobbed. "I didn't tell you the real me..." I barried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry!"

I felt Shadow gently stroaking my hair. "It's alright, Elizabeth."

"Okay..." I said.

After a while, Shadow let me go. I got up and headed toward his door... I opend it and went to my room... One of the reasons I was positive of... One, I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave Shadow... Two, I didn't know about Lyssa's boyfriend Iggy... Three, I wasn't sure if I should tell Shadow all about me. I made it to my room and went to bed.

* * *

**Phew, long chapter... More is on the way.**


	15. 15 Caught

**Here's the next chapter. (: Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I wasn't sure what to say to Elizabeth... She hasn't spoken to me since our first fight. I started to wonder what she was doing. Was she sleeping? Or was she thinking about something? I wasn't sure. I got up and went to check on her. I knocked once. Then I opened the door gently.

"Elizabeth?" I whipserd.

She was asleep. I wouldn't doubt it. She had a rough day. I noticed that she had in her head phones to her iPod. I gently took out her head phones, turned off her iPod and sat it on her shelf. I then stroked her hair out of her face. I didn't know why I was keeping her at my house. I knew that she had a Chaos Emerald in her arm, but... Why was I keeping her here? When I could just let her go? She wanted the Chaos Emerald out. So, I guess we could try Knukcles' idea. So, I decided to just let her sleep until tomorrow morning.

~Elizabeth's POV~

The next morning I woke up. I saw that my iPod on my shelf. I guess that Shadow's been in my room. But why though? I didn't know. When I got up, I went down to see if Shadow was home. But, he wasn't... I frowned. I thought that he... I don't know. Where did he go? I didn't know. So, I decided to go outside and enjoy the air.

I grabbed my iPod and went out side to enjoy the air. I sat on the back porch and hummed to my music. Then I heard the door bell ring. I got up to check who it was... Uh-oh!

"Um, may I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is officer Charles." Said the officer.

"Uh..." I paused.

"Excuse me?" Said someone behind Officer Charles.

It was Shadow! Charles looked behind to see who was behind him. He was amazed to see Shadow behind him.

"Yes, Shadow? I came to take Elizabeth back with us." Officer Charles said.

"What?" Shadow asked coldly. Turning his head towards me.

"I-I didn't ask for help, Shadow! Honest!"

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked coming up.

"Sonic!" I yelled.

Then all of Sonics friends came in. Knuckles, Cream, Tails, and Amy. Amy looked at me scared.

"What's going on, Elizabeth?" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said. "I didn't call for help, Officer Charles."

"You didn't, but someone told me that you were here." Officer Charles said.

"Someone?" Shadow asked.

"Hey! Shadow's no thief!" Cream said.

Officer Charles faced Cream. "Well, someone told me that he kidnapped Elizabeth."

"Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Not true! I didn't kidnap, Elizabeth!" Shadow yelled.

~Shadow's POV~

All of Sonics friends came in behind him. Knuckles, Cream, Tails, and Amy. Amy looked at Elizabeth scared.

"What's going on, Elizabeth?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth said. "I didn't call for help, Officer Charles."

"You didn't, but someone told me that youwere here." Officer Charles said.

"Someone?" I asked.

"Hey! Shadow's no thief!" Cream said. Thanks, Cream.

Officer Charles faced Cream. "Well, someone told me that he kidnapped Elizabeth."

"Shadow?"

"Not true! I did not kidnap, Elizabeth!" I yelled.

"He's just trying to protect me, Officer Charles!" Elizabeth said.

I started to go to her, to comfort her. I knew she was scared on what was going to happen to her. But one of the officer's grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled coldly.

"Shadow!" Elizabeth yelled.

They were taking her! I didn't know where they were taking her. But they were taking her! _"I'll come back for you, Elizabeth! Don't say a word!" _I said in her thoughts. Then I saw tears going down her cheeks. _"Okay, I'll miss you!" _With that they threw her in the police car. Elizabeth put her hand on the window. Then Officer Charles put me in the police car and they drove off Elizabeth. Great! More trouble for her! I will get her back. They don't even know what's going on with us right now. We had to get the Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth! I'm keeping my promise!

* * *

**Until next chapter. :)**


	16. 16 What they have done

**Here's the next chapter. (: Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

couldn't believe what Elizabeth are going through right now. First the Chaos Emerald in her arm, now this! I believed that Elizabeth didn't call the police for help. Because she was asleep still. Unless she woke up. I wondered where she was... What they were doing to her. Then I saw the door open.

"Well, Shadow. Looks like that you've been in to some trouble lately."

"I didn't do anything." I said coldly.

The girl sat on a chair. "Of course not, Shadow."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where's Elizabeth? Where are you keeping her? What are you doing to her?"

"We understand that she has a Chaos Emerald in her. And I am Agent Jenny." Jenny said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes," Jenny started. "And I understand that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But, why do you have her living with you?"

"She needed to be protected."

"Well, she's safe with us." Jenny said.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe us, Shadow. We're taking good care of her. Look at this." Jenny said putting in a tape.

My eyes widen. They were trying to take the Chaos Emerald out of her! I saw blood going down the pawn of her hand.

"What are you doing to her!" I yelled.

"We're trying to get the Chaos Emerald out of her so that way Eggman or anyone else wouldn't get to it. Even you, Shadow. We know you were keeping her because she had a Chaos Emerald inside her arm." Jenny said.

"No! That's not the reason why! I'm trying to protect her!" I yelled.

"From what? The outside world?"

"No!" I yelled a little louder than I expected.

"How come then, Shadow?" Jenny asked.

"Because she just needed to be protected!"

Why do I get the feeling that they're not really going to help Elizabeth? What if they're trying to keep the Chaos Emerald all to themselves? I started to get up but then I saw that I had handcuffs on my arms... Great, I can't save Elizabeth!

"If your thinking that you can save Elizabeth than you can't. You have those handcuffs on." Jenny said pointing.

"You don't know what your doing!" I yelled.

"Believe me, we do." Jenny said getting up.

She started for the door then stop. "Oh, one more thing. Elizabeth _was _crying for you before we put her to sleep."

My eyes widened. They put her to _sleep_! How could they? Now that got me mad! But Jenny already left. I couldn't believe on what they were doing to her! I had to get Elizabeth out of there! Before they do anything else to her!

* * *

**Until next chapter. (: Venom :)**


	17. 17 Escape

**(: Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I had to find a way out of here... I had to save Elizabeth before they did anything else to her... Then I saw the door open. It was Lyssa and some other guy!

"Lyssa!" I said shocked.

"What did you get yourself into now, Shadow?" Lyssa asked.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Here to save you of course." Said the guy.

"This is Iggy." Lyssa said.

"Nice meeting you, why are you here instead of not helping Elizabeth?"

"Well, we need to save you first." Iggy said.

"Thanks." I said.

Lyssa got out a key. I looked at her and said, "Where did you get that key?"

"Um, we sourt of fought off the gards." Lyssa said smiling.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Lyssa said.

Lyssa then put the key's on the lock. I forgot that Agent Jenny was watching us! But I didn't worry about it. I worried about getting Elizabeth out of this place! Before Eggman came! I ran faster than Lyssa and Iggy did. Then I heard the alarms go off! "WE NEED TO HURRY!" I yelled to Lyssa and Iggy. Then we made it to where Elizabeth was. Lyssa shot the people who were taking out the Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth.

"Lyssa!" I yelled.

"Relax! They're onconchase!"

"Oh, good. Let's get Elizabeth!" I said.

Iggy and Lyssa took out everything that was on Elizabeth and I held her in my arms. She wasn't that heavy, so it didn't matter to me.

"Alright! Let's go!" I said.

"Hang in there, Elizabeth!" Lyssa said.

I held Elizabeth close into my arms as posable... I couldn't beleive that they would do this to her! _"Elizabeth, if you can hear me... Hang in there."_ I said in her thoughts. _"Shadow..."_ I heard Elizabeth say in her thoughts.

We turned a block. Then I saw a window. I looked over at Lyssa and Iggy.

"Let's jump out that window!" I yelled.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Look around! There's gards coming after us!" I yelled.

"Right, lets do it, Lyssa." Iggy said.

Lyssa looked at Iggy then me. "Alright. Let's go."

We all jumped out the window. Then we landed on the ground.

"Okay, where to now?" Lyssa asked.

"We can't go to my house, so... Let's go some where safe!" I said.

"Like, where?"

"... I know." I said.

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was out cold. I couldn't feel my arm, my body, everything... All that I rememberd was Shadow getting caught by the police. I didn't tell them where I was. I couldn't remember much after that. I started to shake off the sleepyness in my body. I saw that I had a bandage in my arm. I found myself in a strange room. At a strange place. I got up, but I couldn't. Then I saw the door open.

"Your up." Said a dark voice which I recondnize.

"Shad-Shadow?" I whisperd.

Shadow came closer to me. Then sat next to me. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know... I feel a bit sick... What happend?" I asked.

"Well, Agent Jenny told me that they were trying to take the Chaos Emerald out of you." Shadow started. "And, Lyssa, Iggy, and I descided to save you before they did anything bad to you."

"Yo-you did?" I asked.

"Yes," Shadow started to whisper. "Because we have to protect someone we love, right?"

I blinked. "Yeah... So, where are we?"

"Las Angelus I'm guessing. Lyssa desided on this place." Shadow said.

"I'm sorry that I got you into this, Shadow."

"Don't worry about it. Your safe with me now." Shadow said.

I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Shadow... For always keeping me safe."

"Your welcome." Shadow said.

He gave me a tight hug. I started to hug him back... I wasn't sure if I was dreaming this or not... But it felt right. Then we both got up and went into the other room.

* * *

**(: More coming soon :)**


	18. 18 New Plans

**New chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I couldn't believe on what Shadow did for me all these times... He protects me as if I was his sister or something... Once we went into the other room we were already on the news. Great!

"What you see here is that the guards are killed. Agent Jenny, can you tell us what happened here?"

"Well, we were trying to take out a Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth the Hedgehog. And we had Shadow the Hedgehog held in our office, but... He kidnapped her again." Jenny said. "If anyone knows where they are. Please call us."

Shadow got up to shut off the TV and said, "I guess we better head out."

"Yeah." I said.

Lyssa and Iggy got up. And we all left for another place. We were now fugitives... Shadow held my hand. I guess he didn't want to leave me again. Or that he didn't want me to get stolen from him again. Lyssa and Iggy were ahead of us... I didn't know what all to say to Shadow. Then he looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah... My arm hurts a lot." I replied.

Shadow fround. "I won't let them hurt you again..."

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Sonic and his gang! Oh my gosh! How did they find us? Shadow turned to face Sonic. Oh no...

"What, Faker?" Shadow asked.

"I saw you guys on the news. What did you guys do?"

Shadow looked down at me then back at Sonic. "Is it really your business?"

"If it involves you and Elizabeth, then yes." Rough said.

"Listen, we know that you guys make a great couple. But, you need to tell us what's going on!" Amy demanded.

"Well-" I paused. I knew that Shadow didn't want me to tell them because Sonic was here...

"Well, it's pretty hard to explain right now." Shadow said. "But, right now we need to focus on how we can protect Elizabeth with out letting them hurt her again."

"Again?" Cream asked.

"Yes, they tried to get the Chaos Emerald out by themselves." Shadow said.

"We have to stop them before they hurt her any further!" Sonic said.

~Shadow's POV~

"We have to stop them before they hurt her any further!" Said the Faker.

"Right." Amy said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Elizabeth said.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know yet." I said. "But we'll think of something."

After a while we all went to a hiding place. I held onto Elizabeth's hand because I was afraid that I would loose her again. I didn't want to fight with her because I was worried that she would be kidnapped again... Now I really starting to think that I was kidnapping her...

* * *

**More coming soon. :)**


	19. 19 Shadow's Nightmare

**Here's the next chapter. (: Enjoy :)**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I noticed that Elizabeth was getting a little bit tired. I looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm getting a little bit sleepy." She said.

"Do you want us to find a spot to rest?"

"What about-"

"Hey, guys. Don't worry about it." The faker said. "We could go to my place and I can hide you guys there."

I looked over at Sonic. "What?"

"Yeah," Sonic said. "You guys can stay at my house. It's not like no one is going to see you guys."

"Gee, _good _idea, Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Thanks, Sonic." I said. "Maybe it's a good idea, maybe it's not. But, we're all tired. So is Elizabeth."

"Sure?"

We all fallowed Sonic to his house. I admit, it was nice of Sonic to let us stay at his house... I guess. We finally made it to Sonics house and we went inside.

"Well, here we are." Sonic said.

"Wow..." Was all Elizabeth said.

"It's nothing special." Sonic said smiling.

I glared at him. Just what exactly was he doing? Is he trying to make Elizabeth fall in-love with him? He'd better not be! Sonic just shrugged at me.

"Well, I'll show you guys your room." Sonic said to me and Elizabeth.

"We'll go get settled in, Sonic." Amy said.

"Alright."

We fallowed Sonic towards the guest room. I wanted to stay in the same room with Elizabeth... Just so that way I would know that she was safe.

"Here we are." Sonic said.

We walked into the room. There was a big bed. Perfect.

"Um..." Elizabeth started.

Sonic looked over at her. "Yeah?"

"Do we get our own rooms?" She asked.

"This is the last room that we have right now." Sonic said.

I looked at Sonic. "Thanks, we'll get settled in."

"Okay, lemme know if ya'll need anything." Sonic said.

"Alright. Thanks, Sonic." Elizabeth said.

Sonic went to the door and closed it. Elizabeth went to sit on the bed. Then she started to yawn. I looked at her. I started to go to her but I stopped on my tracks... I didn't know what was going on with me...

"Shadow?" Elizabeth said.

I looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Um... I- I was wondering... If we'll ever go home."

"I'm sure we will." I said.

She said _home_! I couldn't believe it... She actually called my home her home. Maybe it is because she's been living with me since a hedgehog was trying to rape her... Then I sat next to her.

"Elizabeth... Since we're... Alone. We can- can we start all over?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, when we met." I said.

"Oh," Elizabeth said. "Sure."

"Hello, I'm Shadow." I said.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Well... I guess I'll let you go." I said.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said smiling.

We stared at each other for a minute. Then Elizabeth hugged me by surprise. I was a bit surprised that she hugged me. I started to hug her back until Sonic came in.

"Hey guys," Said Sonic, "dinner's ready."

"Alright, we'll be right down." Elizabeth said.

I looked over at her. She looked back at me and smiled. Then Sonic left us alone again. I wondered what Sonic was trying to pull. Elizabeth and I went downstairs and we ate. After a while we all went to bed.

It didn't take Elizabeth long to go to sleep. She had a pretty rough day. Rough wasn't that surprised to hear that Elizabeth had a Chaos Emerald inside her arm... I started to lay next to Elizabeth... I was worried on what would happen to us next. I have to protect her no matter what. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. After a while I went to sleep.

_It was dark... No one was around. I started to walk to see if I could find any awnsers. I then saw Elizabeth running. What was she running from? I spread my arms out. But she ran past me!_

_"Elizabeth!" I heard my own voice say._

_I saw a trail of blood going down Elizabeth's shirt. My eyes were wide open. I saw that I had a gun in my hand... It was a dream... It had to be._

_"Get away from me, Shadow!" Elizabeth said._

_"Elizabeth... Why would I?" My voice sounded so weak._

_"Your a killer! A monster!" Elizabeth cried._

_"Wha? A monster? What did I do?"_

_Then I saw my arm going up towards Elizabeth's head. What the hell was I doing! Then the trigger shot._

_"Elizabeth!" I cried out. _

_Elizabeth fell on the ground. I caught her. I couldn't believe what kind of a nightmare I was having! _

I sprung out of the bed. "Elizabeth!" I cried out. It made Elizabeth wake up. I went out of bed and fell on the ground.

"Shadow?" I heard Elizabeth's voice say.

I looked up at her... It was all just a dream. Elizabeth sat down next to me. I looked down to see if I had a gun in my hand. I didn't. That's good.

"Shadow, what happened?" She asked.

"I-I thought I killed you..."

I turned around to face Elizabeth. She had a sad face... I then hugged her.

"Shadow..."

"I won't ever hurt you Elizabeth." I said hugging her tighter.

"Shadow, your squishing me!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shadow!" Elizabeth said pushing me away. "Your scarring me!"

I looked into her deep brown eyes which by the way, were worried... Elizabeth was really worried... I had to tell her that I was okay.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth... It was just a little bit of a nightmare." I said.

Elizabeth sighed and said, "That's good." Then she smiled.

Yeah, at least I got her to smile again.

* * *

**What a wild chapter... More is on the way.**


	20. 20 Girl's day out

**Enjoy**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Somethings been up with Shadow since his nightmare... I wonder what it was. When I woke up the next morning Shadow was all ready up. I got up, and went to see where he was. He was in the living room talking to Cream. Then they both looked at me.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Shadow said getting up.

"Hi..." I said.

"Well, there's Elizabeth." I heard Rough say behind me.

She made me jump! I didn't know that she was behind me! Rough smiled at me.

"Don't tell me I scared you." Rough said.

"N- no, you didn't." I said.

Shadow walked over at me. "Rough, she's a little jumpy. That's all."

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Good morning guys!" Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." I said.

"So, what should we do today?"

"Shadow and I are suppose to stay hidden." I replies.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, I remember. But, you can't be cooped up in the house all day."

"It's true, Elizabeth. Maybe you and Amy should go hang out for a little bit." Shadow said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, but. Don't let Agent Jenny find you-"

"I have the perfect discige!" Lyssa said.

She handed me some jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. It had a green star on it. I went up stairs to try it on. It fit me perfectly. When I went downstairs everyone looked at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Beautiful." Shadow said.

I smiled. "Thanks, Shadow."

"Well, let's go." Amy said.

Amy and I went out the door and walked along the street. It's suprising on how much Amy loves Sonic. But, its also sad that Sonic dosen't feel the same for her.

"So, what's your story, Elizabeth?" Amy asked.

"Well, I..." I thought a minute. "I lived with my mom before Shadow saved me from another Hedgehog trying to rape me."

"Oh my!" Amy said.

"Yeah, thanks to him there's nothing for me to be afraid of any more." I said, "And... I had three friends, Lyssa who you already know, Sheirly, and Brittany."

"Wow." Amy said.

"Yeah. I used to go to school before Shadow also. And now, I'm not sure if I want to go home now." I said.

"How come?" Amy asked.

"Well, for many reasons... I want to stay with Shadow. Because I know that he wants me to stay with him. And, I'm worried on what would happen to him." I said.

"Well, I know that Shadow truely cares for you, Elizabeth." Amy said.

"That dosen't explain-" I paused. I saw police looking at us.

Amy turned to see what I was looking at. "Uh-oh, looks like they're heading this way!"

"We should run-"

"Excuse us." The police said.

"Too late." Amy whisperd.

"We're looking for this girl-" The police officer said holding a picture of me up. My eyes were wide opend. "Do you two young ladies know where she is?"

"Um," Amy said. "Nope. We're sorry."

"Alright, well. If you see her and Shadow. Let us know." The police officer said.

"Um, sure." I said in a low voice.

"Sorry to bother you."

"No problem." Amy said.

After that the police officers left Amy and I turned around and we left to some place else where we wouldn't get into trouble.

"That was close." Amy said.

"Yeah, too close."

"Well, it looks like we haven't found Elizabeth yet." I heard a familer voice say.

I turned around to see who it was... It was Agent Jenny! Oh God!

"Amy, we need to hide." I whisperd.

"Right." Amy said.

We hid behind the bushes. So that way Agent Jenny wouldn't see us.

"We'll find her." Said the officer.

"We need to get that Chaos Emerald out of her arm so that way we can..." Jenny looked at the bushes where we were hiding.

"Uh-oh..." Amy whisperd.

The officer looked over to where we were hiding as well. Then back at Jenny.

"Well?"

"I think there's someone hiding behind the bushes." Agent Jenny said.

"Let's go check it out."

"Oh no!" Amy whisperd.

"Hey, it's you girls!" The police officer said.

"They're not just girls! That girl is Elizabeth! The one we're after!" Agent Jenny said.

Amy and I got up and started to run. We ran as fast as we could away from Agent Jenny and the police. We found a large croud. "Let's blend in with this croud!" I told Amy. "Right!" Amy said. We ran into the croud where Jenny and the officer's wouldn't catch us. I couldn't beleive what I'm getting Amy into. I turrned back to see where Agent Jenny was... She was getting so close to us!

"Excuse us!" I yelled.

"Let us through!" Amy yelled.

We finally got passed the croud. Then we saw Jenny and the officer coming through! Amy and I ran out of the croud and hid behind a building.

"Phew, close call." Amy said.

"You know it... Let's head for Sonic's house." I said.

"Yeah, before we get into any more trouble."

Amy and I looked to see if there was any policemen or Agent Jenny anywhere. And then we ran out.

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	21. 21 Iggy's Curse

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I was worried about Elizabeth and Amy. They've been gone for a long time. I wondered if Sonic was also worried about Amy. Then I saw the door open. It was Elizabeth and Amy. Thank God.

"He- hey Shadow." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, Amy, what happened to you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Well... we sourt of got into trouble." Amy said.

"I'm not surprised. Let me guess, Agent Jenny?" I said.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said.

I walked up to Amy and Elizabeth. "Well, no more going out, okay?"

I went to go and close the door behind them before any police would come into Sonics house. Elizabeth turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, Shadow." She said.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said.

Then Lyssa came in all mad. Elizabeth went to go and see what was going on with her. Then I went up to her.

"Hey, what's wrong, Lyssa?" I asked.

"Iggy got into some stupid curse!" Lyssa yelled.

"Uh oh..."

"And I just figured it out!" Lyssa said.

"Lyssa, I'm sure that he was just trying to not get you into any of his problems." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I didn't know until now!"

"Calm down, girl." Sonic said.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Lyssa yelled.

"I'll go talk to him." I said.

"Thanks, Shadow."

I walked past Lyssa and I went out the back door. Which was where Iggy was. He hid his face with his hands. Like he was sad or something. I took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"Hey, Shadow." Iggy said.

I looked at him. "Lyssa told me that you have some kind of curse."

"Yeah, I had it all my life." Iggy said.

"I'm sorry."

Iggy looked at me. "What am I suppose to do now?"

"Well, first of all... You would've been truthful to her." I said.

"Well! I didn't want to scare her!"

"Scare her! You mean upset her?" I yelled.

"No! I didn't want to upset her or scare her!" Iggy yelled back.

"What kind of curse is it then?"

"I am suppose to be a hedgehog, but I can grow wings!" Iggy yelled. "See!"

Iggy grew out his wings. Oh my God... He is cursed. No wonder why he had hands like mine. I felt sorry for him. Then he put his hands on his face again.

"Why does everything happen to me?" Iggy asked.

"It doesn't always happen to you, Iggy. It happens to everyone. Sure, it'll take Lyssa to get use to it. But, it doesn't mean you have to stop loving her." I said.

"Thanks, Shadow." Iggy said.

"I didn't do anything." I said getting up. "Just be good to Lyssa, you hear?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Iggy said.

After that I got up and went inside. Elizabeth looked at me. I nodded. She gave me a small smile. Then I saw Iggy talking to Lyssa, and then they hugged. After that we all went to sit in the living room and watched the news.

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	22. 22 Caught Again

**Enjoy is all I have to say~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

Shadow and I were sitting next to each other watching the news with the others. Tails was suprised by the news.

"Alright, once again, Elizabeth the hedgehog was caugh. But, then she escaped from Agent Jenny." The reporter said.

"That's right, we had her in our reach, until we lost her." Jenny said. "We have no clue where she went. But she was with some other hedgehog which we belive that was Amy the hedgehog."

Shadow got up again to turn off the TV. Then turned to all of us.

"What if they figure out that you guys are here?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry. They won't. I'm sure Sonic will make sure of that." Shadow said.

"Yeah, sure." Sonic said. "Don't worry, I won't-"

Then we heard the door knock. We all looked over at Sonic. "What? I didn't call them." Sonic said honestly. Knuckles went to look out the window.

"Crap! It's the police!" Knuckles said.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Well, go hide someplace and I'll let you know when it's safe." Sonic said.

Amy, Shadow, and I went up stairs to hide under the bed. Then I heard Sonic opend the door. Everyone was sitting at their regular spot.

"Sonic, we have to search the place." Said officer Charles.

"How come?" Sonic asked.

"Well, as you heard, we're looking for Elizabeth. You probably know why."

"Go ahead." Sonic said opening the door.

Then I heard more than one foot step. Must have been ten police officer's inside. I heard Iggy and Lyssa ask Sonic what was going on. Then I saw the door open. Amy coverd her mouth. I was scared too. I worried if they were going to look under the bed. I felt Shadow pulling me next to him. I looked at him. Giving him a small smile. _"We'll be okay." _Shadow said in my thoughts. _"Thanks."_ I said. Then I saw that the foot steps were going downstairs. But, one wasn't. I saw the police coming towards the bed! I put my hands over my mouth just like Amy did. Shadow's eyes were looking at me worried. Then the police grabbed the sheets. I looked at Shadow with my eyes wide opend. Shadow held me tightly. _"If he finds us... I'll stil come back for you." _Shadow said in my thoughts. _"I know you will... I love you, Shadow." _I said in Shadow's thoughts. He gave me a small kiss... Then we saw that the police found us!

"I found them!" The officer yelled.

Then we heard three foot steps come up. The police who found us, pulled all three of us out! I didn't let go of Shadow's hand! I didn't want to let got! I wanted to stay with him! They didn't get it at all! They let Amy free. But not me or Shadow.

"You two gave us a hard time finding you." Charles said.

"Don't take them!" Amy cried.

"Amy, we'll be okay." I said.

"No! You won't!" Amy said.

Shadow looked over at Amy. "Don't worry! We will! I promiss!"

"Okay..." Amy said.

Then they took us both out to the police cars. Everyone was outside Sonics house. They put Shadow in a seperate police car from me. Then they drove us off. Sonic tried to protect us. I knew it. They'll come for us. I know it.

* * *

**How was that? More on the way.**


	23. 23 Agents Work

**New chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

Here we are again... In jail. Well, we're not really in jail. I'm just not sure where we are. They were trying to get the Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth's arm. They have no clue on what they're doing to her. The Chaos Emerald's are powerful. Too powerful for them to handle anyway. I saw the door open, it was Jenny again!

"Let us go!" I yelled.

"Shadow, you gave us a hard time finding you." Agent Jenny said ignoring my request. "So now, you have to pay."

"Pay what?" I asked.

"For killing the guards!" Jenny started, "You kidnapped Elizabeth again! We're trying to help her!"

~Elizabeth's POV~

They were trying to put me to sleep again! I didn't want them to help get the Chaos Emerald out of my arm! I only trusted Shadow! I got the feeling that they weren't really trying to help me at all!

"Shadow!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" The nurse said.

"I want Shadow!" I cried out.

"Shadow can't help you!"

"Let me out!" I yelled.

I had to fight them, I didn't want to run away from trouble anymore. I didn't want them to hurt me or Shadow!

"Let me go!" I yelled once again.

Then they put straps on me! I couldn't breath at all! I didn't want them to get the Chaos Emerald out of me! Then I saw Agent Jenny come in.

"Tell them to-" They put the sleeping mask on my mouth.

I couldn't breath through it! Jenny stepped towards me.

"You see Elizabeth, one thing about this is... Shadow won't save you this time." Jenny said.

My eyes were wide opened. My eyes started to close. What did she mean by when Shadow wasn't going to save me this time? Then I remembered Shadow's thoughts saying in mine: _"If they find us... I will come back for you." _Then I fell asleep.

~Shadow's POV~

I found myself in a cell. What was I thinking? I knew that I couldn't save her... But I'm still keeping my promise. Then I saw Agent Jenny come in.

"Hello again, Shadow." Jenny said.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. If I did then it would bring only trouble. Jenny sat down on a chair. Then took something out of her pocket... The Chaos Emerald!

"The Chaos Emerald!" I yelled.

"Yes, we finally got it out." Jenny said.

"Oh my God! Is Elizabeth okay?" I yelled.

"She's still sleeping." Jenny started, "But we don't know how long though."

"Just, let her go!" I yelled.

"We can't just yet. We have to be sure that the effect from taking out the Chaos Emerald won't be too harsh." Jenny said.

"Fine. I'm staying here then. You can't let me go until you let Elizabeth go." I said.

Jenny sighed shaking her head. "Fine, Shadow. You love her too much don't you."

"Yes..." I said. "But, that's none of your concern."

"Of course not." Jenny said.

After that she left. I couldn't believe that they actually got the Chaos Emerald out of Elizabeth... What will she say to me? Will she be mad? Or glad? I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

* * *

**How was that? Next chapter coming soon.**


	24. 24 Safe

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I woke up... Feeling all dizzy inside. I rememberd me being put to sleep. Oh crap! It wasn't a dream! I was in jail! Well, not jail, but some place! It looked like a hospital. But it wasn't. I knew that. I saw that I had a cast on my arm. Did they actually get out the Chaos Emerald? Then I saw a nurse come in.

"Your up, Elizabeth." She said. "How do you feel? Feel any dizzyness?"

I just glared at her. I didn't want to awnser all the questions which she already knew. She smiled at me.

"Come on, Elizabeth. Tell me how you feel." She said. "Oh, my name. I'm nurse Janet. Don't worry, I'm not like them. I take good care of my patience."

"I- I..." I paused. I couldn't talk at all.

My voice sounded small. I couldn't really say anything to her. Since they took out the Chaos Emerald out I couldn't speak.

"I under stand." Janet said. "You can't talk because the Chaos Emearald is out."

"Yes..." Was all I said.

"There, see? You can talk just a little bit." Janet said coming towards me. "Now, let's take a look at that arm."

She held it up gently. Excamining it. Then she put it down gently. I looked away from her. Not letting her see my fear.

"Well, it looks like that your fine." Janet said heading for the door.

"W-wait..." I said.

"Hm?"

"Wh-where is- Shadow?" I asked.

Janet looked away then back at me. "You will see him shourtly. I promiss."

With that she left. I wasn't sure who to believe.

~Shadow's POV~

I saw the door open. It was a nurse. She probably came to tell me that Elizabeth was alright. I hope she did.

"Hello, Shadow. I'm nurse Janet. Elizabeth's nurse." Janet said.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she just woke up." Janet said.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"I'll have to check with Jenny."

"Thank you." I said.

Janet left me alone. I heard Jenny tell her yes. I finally get to go see Elizabeth! But, Janet will have to watch us.

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was worried about Shadow so much... I wanted to see him just once again. Then I saw the door open. It was Janet and Shadow! Shadow ran towards me and hugged me.

"Elizabeth. Your alright." Shadow said.

"Shad-Shadow." I said.

Shadow pulled away from me. "How do you feel?"

"I- I don't know..." I said.

"She can barely talk right now." Janet said.

"Elizabeth..." Shadow said. _"Let's talk in our minds."_

_"Okay."_ I said in his thoughts.

_"Are you alright?"_ Shadow asked.

_"Arm hurts. But not as bad."_ I said in my thoughts.

_"I was worried about you."_

_"Same with you. I mean, I was worried about you too."_ I said in my thoughts.

_"Don't worry, we will go home soon. I promiss."_

I gave him a small smile. I loved him so much. I wasn't sure if it was as a brother or not. I just loved him. Janet put her hand on Shadow's sholder.

"Time for you to go." Janet said.

"Alright..." That was all Shadow said. _"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I'll come back for you."_ He said in my thoughts.

I gave him a small smile then he left. I saw two police watching Shadow. He looked back and gave me a small smile then he went out the door.

* * *

**More coming soon.**


	25. 25 What Now!

**Finaly! Almost done with this sagga! Enjoy!**

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

It was good seeing that Elizabeth was in good hands. Although we both can't see each other for a while... I wanted to see her again. Then I saw the door open. It was Lyssa, Iggy, Sonic and the others! I wouldn't expect Sonic to come.

"We're here to save you, Shadow." Amy said.

"You guys." I said.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out." Iggy said.

"Rough and Knuckles went to go and get Elizabeth." Sonic said.

"Good, because you have a lot of explaining to do, Sonic." I said.

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was laying on the bed. My arm was hurting... Everything was hurting. I was still tired from when they took out the Chaos Emerald... Then I saw Janet, Knuckles, and Rough come in. Knuckles and Rough!

"You- you guys!" I said struggling to get up.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to help them to help you out of this place." Janet said.

My eyes widened. "Re-really?"

"Yes, let's get you out of here. You see, Agent Jenny isn't really apart of this agency." Janet said. "She wants the Chaos Emerald's to herself."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, so. We need to get you out of here and get that Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"R-right." I said.

They got the straps off of me and Rough and Knuckles helped me up. We started to go out the door but there were more guards. Knuckles punched them out of the way. Then we ran into Shadow, Sonic and the others!

"Shadow!" I shouted.

"Oh thank God!" Shadow said running towards me.

Shadow ran over to hug me. He looked happy to see me. Then we heard clapping. We all turned around. It was Agent Jenny!

"Well, well. What a happy reunion." Jenny said.

"Jenny." Shadow growled.

"So, you figured out who I really am." Jenny started. "Well, aren't we all surprised?"

"Jenny, you fooled us, all of us!" Sonic yelled.

"Of course I did. It was so easy!" Jenny laughed.

"Jenny, you lied to all of us! All of the country!" Janet said.

"Well, Janet. You believed me didn't you? You were the one who helped me catch Elizabeth." Jenny said.

"That was before! Now I know what you really want!"

"Well, some friend you are!"

Jenny got out a gun. "You will pay for everything now!"

"No!" Shadow yelled.

He ran to get the gun away from Jenny. Luckily we all dodged the bulled. Same with Shadow. He was too fast for the bullets anyway. Then Jenny ran away. I started after her, Shadow grabbed my arm.

"Shadow! I have to stop her! Who knows what she'll do now!" I yelled.

"I'll help you, Sonic. Get everyone out of here!"

"Be careful!" Sonic said.

"We're coming with you!" Lyssa and Iggy said.

"Thanks guys." I said.

Sonic and the others left. Lyssa, Iggy, Shadow and I ran out to stop Jenny. Who knows what she'll do to next? Oh well, one way is to find out and stop her!

* * *

**Didn't expect that huh? More is on the way!**


	26. 26 Fight and relieved

**Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

We finally got caught up to Jenny. My arm was a little bit better. But it still hurts a little. Jenny gave us a grin.

"Well, you finally caught up to me did you?" Jenny said.

"Give it up, Jenny! We need that Chaos Emerald!" Iggy said growing out his wings.

"Let's not forget who's the one who has a curse." Jenny said.

"Shut up!"

"Iggy." Lyssa said trying to calm him down.

"I had you all fooled. But Janet had to betray me!"

"You didn't have me fooled!" Shadow growled.

Jenny laughed. "Of course not, Shadow. I knew you couldn't be fooled that easily."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"I had Elizabeth fooled."

"What?" Shadow asked turrning to me.

To tell you the truth... I was a bit fooled... But, the only one I trusted this whole time was, Lyssa, Iggy, and Shadow.

"Elizabeth, what is she talking about?" Shadow asked.

"That was before! Before I figured out that you didn't work with the agency!" I yelled.

"Well, I did have you fooled!" Jenny said. "But, now I guess that's all over now, isn't it? Now that I have this Chaos Emerald!"

"Shit! Get back!" Iggy yelled.

Jenny aimed the Chaos Emerald at us! Then she started to attack us. Then I aimed for Jenny. But I just about missed her! Then she grabbed my ancle and spun me around! She then threw me across the room. I got up and then I saw that I had a hammer in my hand. I didn't know what to do with it. So I ran up and hit Jenny with it! Iggy had a gun in his hand and tried to aim for Jenny. But she dodged the bullets. Then Lyssa grabbed her guns and tried to attack her. She dodged all of our attacks! Then Shadow tried his Chaos Spears, but she dodged them as well too! It's impossable for us to attack her! Then I started to attack Jenny. I got her on my first hit! Then she got up. And she aimed for me. She grabbed my chest and aimed me against the wall.

"You've caused me enough trouble as it is!" Jenny yelled.

"Le-let me go!" I struggled trying to get away from her.

"Let her go now!" Shadow yelled aiming for her.

Jenny hit Shadow! And he landed onto the ground. Lyssa and Iggy ran towards Shadow. Jenny still had me pined down on agenst the wall. Then I kicked her which made us both fall.

I was able to knock her to the ground. Lyssa walked up to Jenny and whispered "You're nothing but trash." Lyssa picked up the chaos emerald and right before she could give it to me Jenny picked her gun up and yelled "NO!" the gun fired and Lyssa fell to the ground bleeding.

"Lyssa!" Iggy cried out.

Shadow got up the same time I got up. All three of us ran towards Lyssa. Iggy was the first one to get to Lyssa. Iggy held Lyssa's head up. He put Lyssa in his arms. Tears started going down his cheeks. Lyssa was still alive. She had to be! Then I started to cry. Shadow gave me a hug. I burred my face into his fur. Iggy kissed Lyssa. Then whispers, "Please come back..." Then we saw Lyssa's eyes flickerd. Shadow turned to see what was happening. Then the police came into arest Jenny. Then Lyssa woke up! I couldn't believe that Iggy's kiss worked!

"Lyssa!" Iggy said happily.

"I-Iggy?" Lyssa asked. "Iggy!"

Then Lyssa hugged Iggy. Iggy hugged Lyssa back. After a while, we all went home. Sonic and the others came up to hug us. I wonderd on what would happen to me now. Would I finally get to go home? Or spend the rest of my life living with Shadow?

* * *

**Ending chapter coming soon.**


	27. 27 Happy Ending part one

**Here's part one of the ending. **

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

After a few days have past. Jenny was arested for life for having all of us played. Lyssa was living with Iggy away from her abusive mom (which by the way I forgot to mention). I spent a few days with Shadow before I went home...

I finaly got to go home after a few days have past. Shadow and I walked to my house. Because we wanted to spend little time with each other what we still have. When we made it to my house. My mom was inside. I looked over at Shadow. He nodded.

I started to run up to the door. When I got a little closer... I stopped. What if she wouldn't remember me? What if she doesn't want me anymore? I looked back to see if Shadow was still there... He was... Before I got closer to the door I ran up to Shadow. He looked suprised. I ran up to hug him.

"Elizabeth?" Shadow whisperd.

"Shadow... I won't ever forget on what you've done for me... Ever!" I cried.

Shadow hugged me back. "It's alright, Elizabeth... I won't ever forget you either. Now, go ahead and go to your mom."

"... Thanks, Shadow. For everything!" I cried.

Shadow let me go, and I let him go. He looked like he didn't want to let me go. I started to run towards my house. Tears went down my cheeks... I was happy that Shadow protected me this whole year. Now, he's letting me go... I will miss him. I hoped to see him again someday. I finally made it to the door. I started to knock. I thoughts started going around my head. Like, what if I wouldn't be able to see Shadow again? What if my mom doesn't want me again? _"She'll want you Elizabeth... Don't worry. We will see each other again."_ I heard someone say in my thoughts. I looked back towards Shadow. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I smiled back at him. Then my mom opend the door.

"E-Elizabeth?" My mom stutterd.

"Mom..." I cried hugging her.

"Elizabeth! Your alive!" My mom cried.

"Yes, mom... I am." I looked over her sholder which Shadow was still there...

My mom did remember me. She did want me. I wanted to stay with Shadow... But I guess I can't turn back now. I let go of my mom. She looked at me as if she knew that something was wrong. Which there was.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"Mom, I love you... But-"

Shadow was about to leave. "Shadow!" I cried out running towards him. He turned around. Shadow's eyes widden. I hugged him. I didn't want him to leave.

"Elizabeth, you can live with your-"

"I don't want to! I want to stay with you, Shadow!" I cried.

Shadow didn't say much that time. Then he hugged me back. Then says, "I love you, Elizabeth..." I believed him. I knew that he loved me. I loved him too. I wanted to stay with Shadow... Live with him if I had too. I could still go to school if he would let me.

"Yes, Elizabeth. You can still go to school." Shadow said grinning.

"Shadow, only one condition." I said letting him go.

"Oh boy." Shadow said playfully.

"Don't read my mind, please." I said.

"I shall try."

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

After a while we went down to intraduce him to my mom. She seemed to like him. I told her that I would be living with him from now on. She said that we'd have to visit her. So, I now live with Shadow. And I still get to go to school.

* * *

**Part two coming soon.**


	28. 28 Today Was A Fairytale

**Here's the next chap. Enjoy~**

* * *

~Elizabeth's POV~

I was sitting at school again. Thinking about Shadow like usuall. It was last hour, I was sooo excited to see Shadow today! I couldn't focause on my work. Then the bell rang. I walked out the door with Sheirly, Lyssa, and Brittany. Then I saw Shadow. I blushed bright red.

"Later guys!" I said cherfully.

"Later, Elizabeth!" They all said.

I ran up to hug Shadow. He hugged me back. Everyone was stairring at us like we were a weird couple or something.

"Ready to head home?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

Shadow and I held hands, and we started to walk. Amy was sitting alone. Thinking about something.

"Well, I guess I'm alone now." Then she saw a familire shadow.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said.

"Sonic!"

"You want me to walk you home?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!"

Amy took Sonics hand and they started to walk. Iggy and Lyssa were hanging out ontop of a building. Kissing. Rough and Knuckles were talking about the Chaos Emeralds. My mom was on a date... Oh boy. Jenny was still in jail. A few days have past. Shadow and I were at his house talking.

"Well," Shadow started. "We're alone."

"Yeah, no more danger for us." I said.

"Yes..." Shadow said looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I was wondering if... Never mind." Shadow said.

"Shadow?"

"It's nothing." Shadow said turning to me. "I love you."

"I know that." I said.

"No, you don't know how much. I love you so much, Elizabeth. I can't seem to shake it away." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean."

I blushed bright red. Then Shadow pulled me into hug me. Then he pulled away, and kissed me. I couldn't believe it... After all this time we finally kissed. Well, we kissed that one night. But that didn't count. I enjoyed it. Then he pulled away. We smiled at each other. After a while we didn't do anything. Or say anything.

Well, that's my story. I hoped that you enjoyed it. Heh, it looks like that I wasn't really kidnapped by Shadow. He just wanted to protect me that was all... Anyway, until next time.

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

**The end of this saga. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. Until next time.**


End file.
